One Guardian, One Hope
by LahtoriReikna
Summary: Sequel to Meet Once, Meet Again. The race to save all the words and the balance between them starts. But will Sana and the Spirit Detectives be enough to stop this maniac demon? Spirit World is in a situation of crisis, a miracle needs to come and quickly
1. Sana Returns

**Note to all Readers: This is Meet Once, Meet Again's sequel. Please read that fanfiction before reading this one, or you might get confused.  
Note to previous Readers: Thanks for reading this fanfiction too, I hope you will like it.  
THIS IS THE SEQUEL TO MEET ONCE, MEET AGAIN.  
All of our favorite characters return! (The ones that survived the first of course.) Sana is back. But with what surprises?

* * *

**

I sat on the windowsil of the townhouse in Greece, the window open to let in the nice warm night breeze into my room. About a month has passed since I left the Detectives and came to Greece, and so far, nothing interesting happened. No hidden memories to be uncovered, to reunions, no fighting. Just sitting there and waiting for information on our target to arrive.

I was thinking about how much I should retrain my group of spies on getting better information. Greece might be a great clue to start off on, but Greece isn't that small.

My room consisted of just an ordinary bed and a desk, covered with different tools, four rock looking things, four strings, and four pieces of paper.

In my hand, I held a crystal tied to a string, which I had just taken off my neck to stare at it. The moon which shone nicely outside this night beamed off the blue crystal, illuminating some parts of my room the same color. A knock came from the door, and a wind demon entered. I quickly closed my hand, hiding the fact I was staring at the crystal once more, as I had been caught over twenty times.

"Koenma has opened up the portal," the demon said. "He also told me that he wants to to go to school tomorrow."

I looked up from my fist, "About time," I said. "I'd have killed something if he didn't let me."

"That doesn't mean he'll let you see him," she said.

"Shut up Shiku, life isn't all about him," I growled.

The demon, Shiku, laughed at this. "That's why I find you every day at that window, holding the necklace he gave you, with a sad face-"

"I get the point. I won't stare at it anymore," I said, putting the necklace around my neck again.

I hopped to the ground, dusting my black jeans off. With a yawn, I grabbed the suff on my desk and stuffed it down my two pockets before passing Shiku out of the room. The portal had opened in the small backyard of the townhouse, large trees and hedges on all sides to block out the view of strangers. Shiku followed me down to the yard.

"Sana," she started to say.

I stopped by the portal and told her, "Look, this is important okay? Once its over, everything will go back to normal right? So, while I'm in Japan, try to find something that will help us."

Shiku nodded her head in agreement as I disappeared through the portal, leaving Greece and entering a completely new world, Spirit World.

I quickly went to report my arrival in Spirit World to Koenma, who was pacing up and down in his office. He barely glanced at me when I opened the door and came in. He barely said anything when I said hello to him. He barely even responded when I slammed the door in attempt to get his attention. I sighed, loosing my patience.

"Koenma, for the last time!" I said, then raised my voice, "SIR!"

Koenma jumped from shock at the presence in his office, and regained his normal attitude. "Ah, Sana, you got here."

I rolled my eyes, "I've been here."

"How are the projects coming along?" he asked, like he did every time I reported to him.

I sighed annoyed, and said the same thing I said everytime, "Fine."

"Good. I'm sure Shiku has already told you, but I want you to go to school tomorrow. But don't think this is a gift or anything. I did say you would go there when you weren't in Greece, but you haven't once stepped inside the school building because of all the work to do," he continued his speech.

"I know, so can I go now?" I asked.

**_-School, Tuesday-_**

I wore the mens uniform, as I refused to wear the girls. I stood by the entrance to the school ground, holding my bag. After some time, I spotted two guys coming toward the school that I recognized and waved at them. When they noticed, they started running toward me.

"Sana! We thought we'd never see you again!" the first guy said.

I shrugged, "It's been busy as hell really. Nice seeing you again, Yusuke, Kuwabara."

"So?! Tell us the news? You done your mission yet?" Yusuke coaxed.

"No. We got nowhere. No clues at all to where he is in Greece. Nothing has happened for the last month. It's only been training and working in Spirit World since day one," I said as we entered the school building.

I ended up being in the same class as Yusuke and Kuwabara, though there were no surprises there. I took my seat near the end of the room, next to Yusuke. As I sat down, Yusuke noticed that I had two necklaces instead of the normal one, and asked about it.

I looked down at the crystal and stone pendant hanging from two strings and said, "It's the normal. My pendant and Hiei's crystal."

Kuwabara turned to face us, "Wow, you stole Hiei's necklace?"

I pouted, "I did not steal anything!"

"You can't say that. You already stole stuff from the vault," Yusuke commented.

"That's in the past and long forgotten!" I said, tapping my pencil on the desk.

For lunch, I went up to the school roof and took out the items from my desk in Greece, spreading them out on the ground. I picked up a couple tools in one hand, and one stone in the other and started tapping it. Keiko came up with the two guys about ten minutes later, lunch in their hands. They sat down in front of me and watched me work while hosting a conversation and stuffing their mouths filled with food.

I spent less then ten minutes on each of the four stones before putting everything away.

"What was that stuff?" Keiko asked, curious.

I said, "Its nothing really."

Yusuke added, "They look like your pendant."

"Yes. They are replicas of my pendant in case I loose mine. With everything that's happening everywhere, I could easily loose it," I said, lying.

I received odd looks from Kuwabara and Yusuke, who knew I would never loose something that I would kill someone if they stole it. They did not question though, and the bell rang, signalling the end of the lunch break. At the same time, my communicator rang.

I took it out of my pocket and opened it up, Shiku on the screen. "What is it?" I asked.

"We have a heading. Demons in a forest nicknamed the Forest of Death. I've looked into the forest and found information on weird and unsual movement. Though it could just be ordinary demons, I checked the area out in case. There is something weird here. The air doesn't smell right, and the feelings you get from it are really creepy, I don't know how else to describe it, other than I feel no Spirit Energy anywhere, even though there should be demons," she said.

I looked up at Yusuke and Kuwabara, then back at the screen. "Okay. I'm coming. Rendevous at the townhouse, we'll start from there." I replied, and closed the communicator.

"Leaving already?" Yusuke asked.

"I have no choice," I said, opened a portal to Spirit World and disappeared through it.

In the next two minutes, I updated Koenma on the matter and had a portal to Greece opened and once more stepped out onto Greece soil, in the backyard of the townhouse, Shiku already there and waiting. Without a word, we headed out.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**How was it? I know there wasn't much action, but its the first chapter.  
Next chapter: terrible truths could lead to another possible major downfall of Spirit World. Spirit Detectives mission comes.  
Man, that was hard thinking of ways to make the next chapter look interesting without actually giving anything away. Ah, the suspense! I must type more! But karate calls.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana and Shiku are my characters, thanks.**


	2. Long Lost Twin

**Okay! Time for chapter 2! Yay! What will happen in this chapter?  
I'm not telling. Well, I kinda have too, since I'm writing it. Haha. Baka me.  
Enjoy! (Somewhat long.)  
**

* * *

The forest Shiku had described gave off eerie vibes. There were many signs woven in and out of the trees saying beware of the dogs. We knew though, that someone had set up their house in the depths of the forest and had hired low-class demons to keep intruders away. But the thing that didn't seem right was that the smell of demons didn't come out anywhere. The smell of blood did, but nothing else. 

As we neared the clearing, Shiku hid her Spirit Energy, but I did not.

When the clearing finally appeared, we stepped out from the barrier of the trees and found ourselves in a pool of dried demon blood, and the corpses rotting away already, though they had died a few minutes before.

"Someone got here before us," Shiku commented.

"But who?" I asked.

Silhouettes of people formed now at the door leading into the mansion. They approached us, not taking any notice to our presence, and they were laughing. The one in the way back carried the head of what seemed to be a human, the leader of this mansion and the masters of the dead low-class demons. The one at the front though, deemed suspicious and evil.

I collected some of my Spirit Energy in front of me and formed a small sword.

The group of people, eight, stopped all their actions when they reached us. Not inspecting anything further, I pointed the tip of my Spirit Sword at the person in the front, most likely the group's leader.

"Who are you people? Explain all of this?" I demanded.

The leader put a hand up, and I tightened the grip on my sword, but he only lowered the white hood and revealed his face. He had spiky green hair and golden eyes, and too add on, he was really tall and wore a white cloack, like the other seven, and everything underneath was either red or black. "The question in, who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked.

I lowered my Spirit Sword, and grinned. "You haven't changed one bit from the time you disappeared," I said. "From what I've been told."

He smirked back at me.

"Ikuro!" Shiku yelled suddenly. "Where have you been the past six years?"

This, the leader of this group wearing white cloaks, was Shiku's long lost twin. Ikuro.

"As you can see, I've been forming my own group... of "Spirit Detectives." Unlike Koenma's, we are much faster and quicker at getting to the scene and cleaning up the mess," he replied.

Something felt wrong. This was Shiku's brother, but his views on Spirit World had changed from what I've been told they were. He had loved Spirit World and had wanted to work there when he grew older. But now...

"Spirit World is quite useless. Koenma, after all, has not even noticed where I have been and what I was doing. He hasn't even noticed the people with extreme Spirit Energy disappearing," he went on.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, conjuring up my Spirit Sword again.

"I won't tell the likes of you. But I'll send a message to Koenma and King Enma through you. I'm going to kill their number one spy and the number one thief," he said.

He focused his green Spirit Energy on the tips of his fingers, forming claws. The people behind him, teenagers, each got in a different stances, all unknown to me. Shiku hadn't noticed anything. Her mind has on Ikuro and what he had just said.

"What... What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Shiku!" I yelled.

Too late. Ikuro had stabbed her with his claws through the chest. She coughed up blood and her eyes grew wide before glazing over. She knew now, but could do nothing about it. Her role was over as she fell to the ground.

Angry, I shot out my Spirit Energy with my free hand at the eight of them, in a similar way as Yusuke's Spirit Gun, only these fired from my palm, and they were smaller, powerful, and they had no limit.

Each of their Spirit Energy gathered in front of them and fused together. They struck out their palms and the Spirit Energy exploded. My shots dissenigrated in seconds and soon, it was raining Spirit Energy.

I cut loose all the chains I had on my Spirit Energy to release everything. It too, exploded, and it fought off the rain. While my Energy did that, I opened a portal under Shiku's body to get her to safety. Then, before the portal vanished, I threw the four pendants I had finished, each with a note attached to their string. The portal engulfed them and disappeared.

**_-Spirit World-_**

Koenma stared at his screen, watching the storming Spirit Energies. Botan stood by his side, struck dumb by the sight.

"There's been another change of plans. Get me the Spirit Detectives, Botan, and quickly," Koenma ordered. "Send a Healing Agent to save Shiku and bring me the items Sana threw into the portal."

Botan nodded and ran off to do her assignments.

**_-Human World-_**

Hiei looked at his cards. Yusuke yawned, then sneezed. Kuwabara shifted in his seat back and forth. Kurama examined a new plant seed he had found.

Hiei glaned at the clock. Yusuke closed his eyes for a minute. Kuwabara stared at his cards. Kurama played with the box of cards on the table.

At once, they all jumped to their feet and said, "Something's wrong-"

"Koenma has called for everyone. We've got a huge problem!" Botan said, rushing in through the opened window on her stix.

**_-Spirit World-_**

Hiei eyed the china cases on the walls. Yusuke looked at the floor. Kuwabara twiddled his thumbs. Kurama looked at the orges and people.

"Don't they look in a rush?" he asked.

"They're always in a rush," Yusuke replied. "They should really demand for a raise."

They turned a corner and saw four people dressed in white pick up a body and lay it down gently on a stretcher. As the stretcher passed their paths, they had a hard time recognizing who it was because of the horrible wound. But finally:

"Shiku!" they yelled.

Everyone now ran to Koenma's office, wanting answers. As usual, they found Koenma staring at the giant screen behind his desk.

"Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei," he said. "I've made some changes..."

"Why is Shiku in that condition?" Kurama asked harshly.

Koenma paused the screen and turned his chair around to face them. He was in his teenager form. A picture of a demon popped up on the smaller screen on his desk. Koenma pointed to it and said, "Ikuro, Shiku's brother."

Koenma, who had recorded the audio of our conversation and the following talks, now played it for the detectives, leaving out the visuals. What he said did not really matter, it sounded like a normal demon who wanted revenge for Spirit World being useless, happens all the time. But this demon also said he would get rid of everything, starting off with the Spirit Detectives. Not too new either, but...

"This demon, Ikuro, is quite capable of doing such things. Since he ran away after his family's death, he has blamed everything on us. He gathered up seven of the children I kept tabs on, since they had the potential of being powerful and more Spirit Detectives in the future. But he has told them that Spirit World is much too slow at everything, and that is why people are dying around them, and they do not know why. They have joined up with Ikuro, awakened their power, and follow him to the death, or until everything is gone," Koenma said. "He is not someone to lightly look at and underestimate. Shiku... is what could happen to anyone, and worse."

A silent moment came after he ended his speech, at which Botan came in, holding the necklaces I had thrown through the portal.

Koenma barely glanced at them, but said, "I was hoping Sana and Shiku could handle it alone. Turns out it did not work out according to plan. So-" Koenma got cut off by Yusuke.

"Does this mean that Sana is back on our team?" he asked.

"No. She is still on this mission, and it is not over yet. It has only begun. But, you four, as Team Urameshi and the Spirit Detectives, you will start working on this job as well. I will assign a new leader, on top of Yusuke, for the time being," Koenma said. "And your new leader wanted me to give these to you."

Each of the boys received their own necklace from the pile. Along with that, they each had their own note, which was more or less instructions on how to use the pendant.

Yusuke's and Kuwabara's notes: Think of the destination in you head and wave your hand in a circle. A portal should open up leading to the destination you thought of. Good luck and see you soon.

Kurama's note: Bet you know how it works already. Surprise me and learn how to open them without having to do all that waving. Later.

Hiei's note: Telepathic freak. If you lose this pendant, you won't get your crystal back. Don't die!

Hiei smirked, but did not say anything as the other three stood up, somewhat shocked.

"You just said-" Kuwabara started.

"That Sana wasn't back on our team!" Yusuke finished.

Koenma looked at them, "I did. And its true. Your new leader for this mission, is the Guardian of Spirit World. Not a team member."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Phew, that was long no? Sorry for the length, but I had to get all of that in this chapter.  
All of this stuff I think, needed to be included for the plot-kicker-into-action-thingy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana and Shiku are my characters, thanks.**


	3. Survival and Chaos: Part I

**Oh maaan!!!!!! It's coooooold!!!  
Oh, sorry about that, ehe... Eto... I'll shut up and start the chapter now.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

The door of Koenma's office blew open and I stood there, looking very serious. Apart from scratches and a little bleeding from the mouth, I was all right. But any condition would be better than Shiku's that's for sure.

At first, I did not releaze that the room was occupied by more than just Koenma, since I just barged in and kicked his desk quite angrily. I started going off on how I was going to blow something up and destroy things and Shiku and Greece. It took more than five minutes before Koenma could calm me down.

After a quick swipe of my mouth to get the blood off, I finally noticed the four of them, three standing up, the other one still sitting. They all stared at me, holding the pendants I had made. I took a deep breath to keep my calmness then asked, "Where's Shiku?"

"I will not allow any visitors. She is probably having emergency treatment as we speak, so its best not to bother anyone," Koenma said.

"Where are my Guards?" I asked.

"Three are helping out with the chores, two are in the vault to keep an eye out for any intruders," Koenma informed me.

"Where are the spies?" I asked.

"All staring at computer screens and reviewing the confrontation Shiku and you just had with Ikuro," Koenma replied.

I closed my eyes, took another deep breath along with sighing before turning around. I eyed all four of the guys there, and then said, "Don't think that just because you know me I'm going to make things easy! Put on the pendants, don't loose them, and go to any training ground and practice opening them!"

Their jaws dropped. "Sana? But-" Kuwabara started.

"No buts! Kurama, you go to where Shiku is and use your specialties to help her in any way possible!" I ordered. "Hiei! Go find any Guard and train with them!"

They all left, or so it seemed. They left the door a opened a crack and peaked inside, eavesdropping. I had pulled up a chair and sat down on it, head in hands. Koenma had turned his screen back on and busily wrote things down on a piece of paper. After a silent moment, Koenma said, "Just because I'm allowing you to be their leader-"

"I have to use the same policy as I use for any other group of people," I replied.

"I know that. Just don't overdo it and hurt yourself or someone else," he said. "And speaking of hurt, you need to go see a Healing Agent soon and get yourself all healed up. We don't have time for you do be all weary and bleeding and wounded."

**_-Two Days Later-_**

"Shiku can now take visitors," a doctor told me at my bedroom door.

I nodded my head, and closed the door, turning to the Detectives who sat on my bed, looking for hope up at me. I took a deep breath before we set out to Shiku's hospital bedroom. Upon our arrival there, we found that Shiku was connected to many life support machines. She was barely breathing and I could feel no Spirit Energy anywhere around her.

Yusuke brought up five chairs so we could all sit down next to the bed instead of towering over her.

"She looks a lot better than what she did when we saw her," Kurama said, trying to cheer me up.

I nodded my head. "It's all my fault. I should have reacted quicker and pushed her out of the way or something like that," I said.

"But then it would be you in her position, not her," Yusuke said. "Which, with all honesty, would be somewhat painfuller than it is now."

I shrugged. "I still should have done something," I replied.

"Like what?" Hiei suddenly snapped. "You had seven people targetting you. Do you really think you would have made any difference? Think about Sana, if you had managed to push her out of the way, you would have taken her attack, you would have killed yourself. Shiku's death would have been delayed by two seconds."

Everyone was shocked, Hiei sounded pretty mad. I looked down at the floor, then at Shiku. _Hmph, if you put it that way, then of course I wouldn't've made a difference,_ I thought.

_Then stop beating yourself over it. Shiku is alive, though barely. You worrying your head off and not doing anything about the current situation will only delay her recovery,_ Hiei telepathically said.

I pouted. _Fine then. I won't worry. God, you are so frustrating!_ I replied, and stood up, startling Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Well then! What are you all sitting down there for?! Hurry up and get out of here! Ikuro needs to pay for what he did, so lets get this mission over with," I said.

They all stood up and waited for my orders.

"I want Kurama and Hiei to come with me and analyze the tapes that Koenma has, to figure out the seven fighting styles of the teenagers. Yusuke, I want you to gather up my Guards and train with them, teach them things, make them teach you new things. Kuwabara, I want you to join the group of spies and go on their mission. Use any means you feel necessary to get the job done," I ordered. "The job is collecting all the papers on the seven teenagers, investigating their residences prior to their joining up with Ikuro."

Everyone nodded their heads, and those who needed to go somewhere, Yusuke and Kuwabara, opened a portal and disappeared through it. I went out of the room with another glance at Shiku, and headed towards Koenma's office. Going in, I went through a couple drawers, throwing tapes to Kurama who catched them all, then we returned to my room to watch them a billion times.

**_-My Bedroom-_**

Kurama occupied the desk against the left wall, with all the wires that connected to the security system of the vault, staring at two small television screens, writing things down on pieces of paper. Hiei sat opposite of Kurama, doing the same thing.

I poured over many books, each open to different page numbers, spralled out all over the floor. Eight small televisions surrounded the outside of the books, wires running all over the floor. To my left, three sheets of blank white paper, behind me, a pinter that printed out scales and lines and numbers, to my right, pens and pencils, highlighters and more papers, in front of my, a clipboard with notes.

I picked up a book, scanned the paragraph, jotted notes down, threw the book back in its place, stared at the screens, reached behind my back and stare at the random numbers.

About an hour passed, and then Kurama said, "Everything is quite all mysterious, but something sticks out. They all have orange Spirit Energy."

"So?" I asked, reaching over three books to grab another.

"So, you usually don't find more than one person in a "group" with the same Spirit Energy. Or the same shade, or shape, uses or something similar. But they are exactly the same, the same shade..."

"Well, that does sound a little bit odd, but Ikuro might have done that on purpose to keep us away from the true truth," I said, slamming a third book shut.

After another moments silent, I grunted. "There is no such thing that matches their fighting stances."

"They could have just made the stance up," Hiei said.

"But I feel like I've seen it somewhere before." I started.

The door to my room flew open and a doctor wearing all white emerged. He had an expression of seriousness and concern. I looked up from the books covering my legs.

"We have a major problem! Shiku has stopped breathing completely. Her heart is failing, our life support machines aren't working. They're power just vanished!"

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna**  
Well well well well...  
Umm... eto... eto... What to say that won't waster people's times.  
WILL Shiku LIVE to another day, hour, minute, second?  
Maybe. Sorry not a lot of interestings happened in this chapter. Crisis in Spirit World comes up next chapter too.  
The chaos has just gotten given a new meaning to chaotic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana and Shiku are my characters, thanks.**


	4. Survival and Chaos: Part II

**I'm soo sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy with school.  
So, without wasting any more precious valuable time, chapter 4!

* * *

**

"What?" Kurama, Hiei, and I both gasped out at the same time.

We stood up abruptly, tripping over wires as we headed frantically out the door. We had to push our way through the orges and people running back and forth with paperwork and orders from Koenma to make it to Shiku's room. There, I opened the door only to be blown back by a massive amount of green Spirit Energy. The doctor told us, when we gave him a weird look, that it was not like this when he left to get us.

My suspicion aroused and I faced the deep green. My hand turned blue and I pulled out a long blue sword from the air. I got as close as I could without being blown back, then sliced the air with my Spirit Sword. I repeated the process, slowly walking against the force that I cut through. It took me about five minutes before I reached the edge of the bed. Just as I had expected, her righ wrist was floating, and a watch was strapped tightly around it. I smirked a little and let myself get blown back out of the room.

I had received a minor cut on my cheek from the pressure and Spirit Energy.

"So?" Kurama asked.

"She'll be fine. She stole one of my inventions that I never really had time to perfect. It'll let her return for about a year I think, to the point in her life when she was the strongest and the healthiest," I said.

Hiei grunted something, "You never really had time to perfect?"

"Yeah. After that one year passes, I don't know what will happen. I was doing this watch project near the time I discovered a way to make my pendant. So my focus turned to that and I never finished the watch," I replied.

"What do you think will happen?" Kurama asked.

The doctor looked anxiestly at me, but I shrugged, "I figured you'd go back to what you were, if not even worse... It puts a lot of strain on the body, to go back in time."

"So she might not survive?" Hiei clarified.

I shrugged once more, "She might not survive the mission at all. But yeah, she might not. That means we have to hurry up and catch Ikuro."

Hiei and Kurama spent the rest of the day looking through some of Koenma's files on the teenagers that followed Ikuro. I wasted my day away filling out paperwork. The next day, Shiku was allowed to get out of her room, so Koenma ordered us to continue our mission and finish it as quickly as possible. We headed back to Greece, all of us, and walked to the townhouse, which, not to my surprise, was burned the ground.

In the news, we all learned that a group of teenagers set the house on fire during the sunset. The fire though was deemed very odd, as it was the color of dark orange, and only that color. Anything that came in contact with the fire would vanish, so the firefighters could not extinguish the house.

"So where are we going to stay?" Kuwabara asked me.

I looked at the map of the city I held and examined the roads. "For one thing, not here. We'll find a nice hotel somewhere and spend the least amount of time there."

**_-That Afternoon - Hotel -_**

"Okay, as the temporary leader, I'm in charge and in control of your lives, so, don't go dying on me. Let's make something clear, do not go out alone. Always stay with at least one other person. But we should always stay together in this group, just in case," I said. "Spirit World, as you should have noticed, is so full of energy its hard to get from one place to another without being pushed, shoved, whatever, so we'll only go there for emergencies."

I spread out a map of the city, and then took out the notes I had written down, along with the conclusions Hiei and Kurama came up with. I grabbed a red marker and circled the spot on the map where the hotel was located. Next, with a green marker, I circled an entire street.

"Ikuro and his 'gang' should be living around here, as my spies have finally gathered the necessary information," I said, then with a blue marker, I circled the townhouse location. "These are the three most important places in our case."

"Why is the townhouse important?" Yusuke asked. "It's in ruins and far from any use."

"The group of teenagers will come back to that place. I let them know I had passed by. Here's the plan," I said.

**_-Lobby-_**

I sat on the couch with my personal laptop from Spirit World beside me. I was looking at the screen, which displayed numbers that kept on changing. Hiei popped up from behind the couch to stare at the screen, hoping to find something he could pester me about, since he got bored from doing nothing for the entire day.

"What do you want Hiei?" I asked.

"Hn." he just replied.

I pressed one of the many black keys on the keyboard. A couple numbers glowed white and then disappeared. I typed in some replacing numbers. "With Koenma all worried, I thought I'd update the security system, to make him feel better," I said.

"How generous of you," he grunted.

I quickly punched some keys then closed the laptop and stood up, facing Hiei. The clock behind him read one at night, so I decided that I should turn in for the day, since tomorrow, I wanted to head back to the townhouse. I looked at Hiei and was about to say something when I thought otherwise.

**_-Morning of the Next Day-_**

"What? WHAT?" I yelled at Kurama. "WHAT??!!"

Kurama put his hands up and shrugged, "I have no idea where he went, don't yell at me!"

"I'm going to kill him!" I yelled.

Shiku walked into the lobby, yawning. "Sana, you're going to wake up the entire hotel. It's not just us you know."

"Shut up!" I grunted, dropping the volume of my voice. "But I swear I'll but his head off if I figure out he disappeared to hunt the teenagers by himself!"

After some discussion on plan changes due to Hiei's disappearance, we headed off to the townhouse, which just like I said, the teenagers were waiting. I smirked and bluntly asked, "Ikuro decided to bail?"

They laughed, "He found this to be a waste of his time. He had something else to do, and told us to take care of the thief. He did not say you would actually bring the Spirit Detectives with you, let alone the dead girl over there."

Shiku spat at them, insulted. "Like that would kill me," she said.

A total of three teens had shown up. Two boys and one girl.

"I'd love to talk some more, but I've got to find Ikuro. So, you'll have to forgive me for making things quick. But before we hurry along, a question that must have an answer. How many of you are there?" I asked.

"Thirteen," the girl replied. "That's thirteen before you can get to Ikuro."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Next chapter: a little fight. Sana understands what their putting themselves into.  
And where did Hiei run off to? I thought he wanted to fight badly... erm... heh.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku and Ikuro are my original characters.**


	5. First Fight

**Gomen gomen my young friends. erm.  
I was hoping to update this fanfic last week, but i got sidetracked...  
Sorry. Here's chapter 5, the one that took forever to get here, man, I gotta get my life straightened out. ehehe...

* * *

**

I smirked, "Good. Only ten to go then. I hope you'll kindly back down, not that that would ever happen."

Without any warning, Yusuke shot off his Spirit Gun at the boy on the right, making him jump out of the way. Yusuke and Kuwabara went after him. Our plan we discussed the night before was to find a way to seperate them. If the teenagers were seperated, it would be harder for them to form any type of group attack, and would be much easier for us to get to the boss.

I had to fight against one of the boys by myself, which I had no planned, but that's the way it goes when the demon plays its part.

My hands glowed blue, bracing for any attack the guy would throw at me. But he did not move. He stayed where he was, looking at me with no interest, and then yawned. Yawned, right in front of me taunting me, like I was nothing more than a piece of trash he had to clean up after Ikuro. Well, I'll show him just who's trash. I sent a small spherical bullet like Spirit Energy at him. It sped at him at great speeds, and stopped right before his face, he hadn't even flinched.

I jumped backwards a few feet as a hand was about to grab my neck. It missed me by a few inches. The bullet turned around and resumed its course to the guy. The one who stood in front of me had vanished, the real one had tried to choke me.

"At least you can figure that out," the boy sighed.

I glared at him, "No one would fall for that trick."

The bullet kept him occupied for a couple seconds before it blew up in the air. Our fight had just began. The guy drew symbols in the air with his Spirit Energy, and once the symbol was complete, it would do some kind of attack or defense. It wasn't a way of fighting I had ever seen before, and it seemed to have many weakpoints. But these people were chosen by Ikuro, who isn't stupid to pick people who could not do his dirty work.

I rolled under one of his long blasts and went straight at him with my right hand. He moved back a little too late, but my attack had no effect on him except that it grazed his arm. I fell back to avoid getting kicked by his counter attack.

_Just three more._

I repeated that same process when he attacked again, and grazed his left arm. The purpose of my doing that wasn't wasting my time or trying to tire him out. All I needed to do was let my Spirit Energy touch him at least four times, anywhere, then I would win.

But his speed increased greatly, and I had a hard time seeing him. I would manage to dodge at the last second, and if I got hit by his attacks, I'd, at the very least, be stunned for a while. He was grinning as I lost my ability to dodge most of his attacks.

He drew more weird symbols with his fingers in the air, but they did not do anything, the hovered in the air, Spirit Energy symbols. With my free left hand, not yet used, I formed a short Spirit Sword with the Energy gathered at it.

He vanished again, and did not reappear. The same symbol he had drawn in the air duplicated, surrounding the area around me. I smirked, if this was his last resort, getting to Ikuro would be quite easy. But as they say, get rid of the weak first, find stronger ones.

The sword that I formed meant nothing, and I changed it into a huge shuriken, much like Shiku's, only much much bigger. I slammed it into the ground, forming another one and put it on the other side. This happened all in a second, because I had no second second to use, as the symbols all erupted into one huge blast of the teenager's Spirit Energy, consuming and engulfing me and my Spirit Energy.

As the ground erupted into smoke, the guy reappeared, grinning like a fool. But his face fell into displeasure when he saw me standing there, arms spread out, glowing blue, and the giant shurikens smoking. They had grown eight times their orignal sizes, as if they had absorbed his Spirit Energy. The shurikens came out of the ground, floated there for a couple of seconds before flying toward the guy.

They blew up inches before his face, and he couldn't do anything about it. That blast that should have reduced me to ashes, did the same thing to him.

_Treat others the way you want to be treated, haha. That was boring._

The others had done well, their opponents unconscious on the ground. I opened portals under the still living so they would go to Spirit World and restart their lives, in the positive way. Koenma would take care of them, so without looking back, we headed back to the hotel.

**_-Hotel-_**

Yusuke lounged on the couch, bored out of his mind. "That wasn't even worth out time. The people you went up against didn't seem this weak Sana," he said.

"These were probably one of the weakest. They'll get stronger, as Ikuro would want strong ones guarding him," Kurama replied.

Shiku had fallen asleep on the table ontop of the map that I had spread out. I sat on the couch opposite of Yusuke, my laptop out and turned on. I typed away as I said, "Whatever the case may be, you can't let your guard down. You never know when something bad is going to happen."

That night, I was still sitting on the same couch in the lobby, everyone else had left to their rooms. I heard footsteps coming, and I quickly closed the laptop. I pretended to be asleep, in case it was a hotel maid or someone, so I would not look suspicious typing away on a completely black small laptop in the middle of the night with all the lights out. But it was Hiei.

He walked past me and stopped when he noticed that I was awake had noticed him.

I opened my eyes and glared at him in the dark. "Where the hell were you?" I asked. "We fought three of Ikuro's followers today at the townhouse. You knew we would, so, where the hell were you all day?"

"Somewhere," Hiei replied.

I waited another minute to see if he would say something else, something more specific, but he didn't, so I threw the laptop at him. He caught and set it down on the table next to the couch.

"I told you that you shouldn't go somewhere alone," I said.

"Hn. I can handle those humans quite easily," he said.

"What if Ikuro himself went after you? You think you could beat him by yourself?" I asked.

Hiei looked at me for a second before replying, "That fight isn't mine."

I sighed. "Fine, play it smart. Don't come running to me as a ghost in Spirit World."

Hiei chuckled for a second, "Hn. I have no intentions of dying because some lunatic wants to get rid of Spirit World."

He walked off at that, leaving me alone in the dark lobby once more. I shrugged, got up, picked up my laptop and the paper that Hiei had put on top of it when he caught it and retired to my room. I had an all-nighter to pull.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**The fight sucked didn't it? Sorry, weaklings, you know how those are.  
So what was Hiei doing? What was that piece of paper he left ontop of Sana's laptop?  
Will we ever find out?  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana and Shiku and Ikuro and his possy are all mine. **


	6. Sana Snaps

**Alright! Enough of the waiting already!  
So go ahead and enjoy this chapter, more coming soon!

* * *

**

"Sana! Sana!" Shiku yelled. "Wake up!"

I shifted to the right, brushing her off with a wave of my hand. Only then did I realize that the sun had risen and everyone else was up and about, wide awake, unlike me. I jolted awake and hoped off the couch.

"Sorry," I mumbled, finger-combing my hair.

"That's why I told you not to pull an all-nighter," she complained.

I quickly changed the subject, not wanting to get into the all-nighter topic, "Where are the others?" I asked.

"Downstairs in the cafeteria, having lunch," Shiku said, stressing the last word.

I looked out the window, finding the sun way up in the sky, and said, "Wow, it's that late?"

At that, I ran out of the room, Shiku sighting as she followed. I found the guys at a table in the far right corner of the cafeteria. I went over to them slowly, trying not to catch any attention before hand. Once I reached their table though, they all looked up at me, except Hiei, and asked, "What took you so long?"

"Uh.." I stuttered, making a 'I have no excuse face'.

They shrugged it off and went back to eating their lunch.

"Anyway, I have good news!" I said.

They all looked up, except for Hiei, again.

"We can leave Greece!" I said. "We're taking a trip to India."

"Are we touring Asia now?" Yusuke grumbled.

I gave him a cross look. "Hmph. Yesterday, I sent Hiei on his own mission. He was to research Ikuro's plans and whereabouts. I choose him because I knew he could handle himself well in any situation," I said, adding under my breath, "and snooping around."

"Hn," Hiei said, meaning 'I heard that.'

"So anyway," I continued. "Ikuro has already left for India. He moves around a lot, that's why it took so long to find him, but now that we have found him, we can't let him disappear from our sight. My spies have followed him there to keep an eye out on - "

Just then, my communicator went off. Like a reflex, I took it out of my pocket and flipped it open. The leader of the team of spies was on the screen, a very blurry and hazy image at that.

"Speak of the devil," I said.

Someone screamed in the background, coming from the speakers of my communicator. "We have - problem," the spy said.

A scream 'Watch out' came. The leader ignored it and continued in a fast paced voice, "Iku- men have found us - strong, we can't - against them."

"What? It's hard to hear you. Agh," I said. "Just... Just retreat and go back to Spirit World!"

He was about to respond when the screen shut off, in its place, black and whit dots and a static noise.

"Crap," I said. "Crap!"

Shiku looked at me concerned, and asking a question.

"Dammit," I muttered. "I can't loose my spies I worked so hard on putting together and trained!"

I pushed a key on the communicator and the coordinates of my last call popped up onto the screen. A portal appeared underneath me, and I canished through it. The other five quickly left their places and jumped into the dark hole without hesitation. When we reappeared, we fell from the sky, landing in a lake of freshly spilled blood.

"Look for survivors and send them to Spirit World!" I ordered, getting dizzy from the all the blood.

Shiku looked at me with more concern and silently whispered, "Are you gonna be okay?"

I didn't respond, I quickly weaved through the bodies, trying to find the leader of the spies.

In the end, only a few survived, the leader one of them. As I stared at the death around me, anger took over, flooding inside my veins, taking control of me. I clenched my hands into fists.

"All these..." I muttered.

Kurama heard me mutter something but could not make sense of it, so he asked for clarification. But I didn't hear him, instead, the ground underneath me suddenly vanished, creating a huge hole where I stood in the center. The blood flowed towards the center, rising up into the air from all my Spirit Energy. Shiku turned around when she heard Kurama ask, "What?". When she saw what was happening, she quickly sprung up from the ground and pulled Kurama away from me as I let off a terrifying scream, my Spirit Energy erupting into the air, breaking though the clouds above. When my energy finally settled, rain began to pour down on us.

Kurama pulled himself from the ground, dusting himself off. Everyone had been blown back and sent to the dirt from the explosion.

"All these people! Dead!" I muttered. "My people. They..."

Kurama was going to try once more to say something, but Shiku cut him off with a sigh and a shrug, "It's no use Kurama. She won't hear a work you say, not in that state."

Yusuke and Kuwabara, along with Hiei behind them, joined up with Shiku and Kurama to see what was happening, and an explanation for the giant explosion of my Spirit Energy. Hiei was paying close attention to me, curious to what was happening.

"I'll kill..." I grumbled, looking over at the others, my eyes all glazed over.

Yusuke took a step back, but Shiku said, "Don't worry. She's still sane enough to know who is a friend and who is a foe. Anyway, I doubt she's looking at us."

A teenage boy, all drenched in fresh blood from head to toa, was walking all happily towards the town not too far away. This boy also had telepathic abilities, as his thoughts could echoe into my mind, and they were painful thoughts. They rang on about how happy he was and how weak my spies were.

"I'll kill him!" I shrieked.

It looked like I was about to start running, but it was much to fast for anyone to keep up. With a slight burst of speed and Spirit Energy, I went from one place to being behind the gang, to much farther down and on.

"Wow," Kuwabara commented.

"She's pretty scary when she gets angry," Yusuke said.

Shiku laughed at this, enjoying every moment of it. "You haven't seen the first of it," she said.

"Stop chatting fools. We need to follow her," Hiei said.

So they all took off, running as fast as they could, trying to keep me in sight while I chased after the murderer.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**So? How was it? Next chapter coming up soon.  
Sana... can get pretty scary... Things cleared up next chapter.  
(Hint: There's a reason why Sana snaps sometimes...) If you haven't already figured it out!!!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana and Shiku and Ikuro are my characters, thanks.**


	7. Sickness or Weakness?

**Okay! Time to get this party thingy started!!!  
When we last left off, Sana decided to loose her mind and go crazy. So, that's where we pick up...  
Right, I'll stop stating the obvious and get on with the story!

* * *

**

By the time Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Shiku caught up with me, the teenage murderer had already been chopped in half and lay in two pieces, never to get up again on the ground. In my hand was the very real looking sword I had used against my fight with Vincent in the World Tournament.

"Sana?" Yusuke asked along with Kurama. Kuwabara stared dumbly at me. Hiei and Shiku had nothing to say.

"That poor kid," Shiku mumbled sarcastically.

My Spirit Sword began to get fazy, slowly fading from my hand. The energy I was leaking out diminished, and I could see the ground turn fuzzy. My head was spinning out of control, it was a miracle I could still stand. I managed to turn around and take a couple steps toward the shocked group, but my luck ran out. I tripped on the ground, blacking out as I hit something I later learned was Hiei.

**_-The Next Day-_**

"Shiku!" I yelled, holding my head to try to stop it from pulsing painfully.

"Shh, man. Don't yell, you'll make your headache worse," she replied, closing the door to my room.

She came over to the side of my ned, where I sat, back to the wall cushioned with pillows. She grabbed a chair on her way and sat down, leaning foward onto the back of the chair, arms resting on the top wooden bar. I waited for her to say something first.

"Sana, everyone's all worried about you cause you haven't left your room yet," she said. "You even temporarily erased the data in your doorknob, no wonder I couldn't get it without using force."

The doorknob was something I created a long time ago. It made locks and keys disappear, making life much easier and no one has to worry about robberies or anything like that. The doorknob could memorize Spirit Energy, and since each person has a different kind of Spirit Energy, whether loads or almost none, those that matched the one in its memory could enter. It could also be programmed that if a fire started, for example, to let anyone who tried to get in to get in, like the firemen. And these handy things can also be told to forget certain Spirit Energy in its memory for a while or forever. To finish it off, its impossible for anyone to force the doorknob to turn or open, unless you know its one weakness or take down the door using brute force.

"At least you didn't break down my door," I said.

She laughed at that. "You and I are the only ones that know the weakness. And anyway, breaking down a door isn't me. Have you forgotten I'm a thief?" she asked, then said with all seriousness. "You should explain to the guys why you got sick. If you don't within twenty-four hours, then I'll tell them. Anyway, you should have told them along with everything else."

I looked down at the covers on my bed, "It's truly stupid. I knew it would happen at least once during this mission, but I just didn't want to tell them that I can get... sick."

"It's not your fault Sana, blame it all on Vincent, another reason why he's in hell," she said. "So then Sana. Hurry up and loose the frown. I can't accept you being sad and depressed. You can do that before you die, alright?"

I looked at Shiku who grinned at me. She stood up swiftly, grabbing the chair and went out of the room, placing the chair back where it belongs on her way. When she left, she said before closing the door, "Twenty-four hours Sana. I'm counting."

When I felt a little better about an hour or two later, I decided I should tell the others why I got "sick." The only problem left was that I was still much too dizzy to walk steadily, so I, once more, decided to stay in my room and walked around in circles until my legs seemed stable.

**_-Boy's Room-_**

It was about five hours after Shiku left my room that I actually went to see them. My head had cleared up and I felt a lot better than I did before. I knocked on their door and they almost as immediately let me. I found a nice spot on an open couch and told Kurama, "Do you know where the others are?"

"I'll get them if you want," he replied, and left to get everyone else who had disappeared somewhere.

They came in quite loudly, angry that they had to stop whatever they were doing. But none-the-less took a seat and demanded to know what happened to me the other day.

"There's this part of my... life story I guess, that I left out. When my dad died, I had a mental break down really in the hospital. I couldn't see blood, I couldn't even smell it, hear the word mention, or else I'd go crazy. I had to have my own room with no dying people or anything like that..." I said. "Years passed since then, so I've gotten better... but that's why you hear me say to myself whenever there is a lot of dead things or blood to not get sick. It's my way of keeping myself sane if you wish. But there's just some times where it just doesn't work out that way."

"If people I know, or care about, or just even trained, like my spies who died, if I see them, dead of course, I'd most likely get sick sometime close to that. Death doesn't affect me as much anymore, since I see it all the time now, cause of my job. That's also why I turned down the offer of living here though. Everything is dead in Spirit World, that's my point of view. All the dead come here, so it wouldn't be too safe for me to live here," I said. "But all that blood..."

"It seems weird doesn't it? For me to be so important here and have this "fear" of blood and death. If its the right amount, I get affected by it and get sick," I said.

"Some would call that a weakpoint Sana," Hiei grumbled.

I stood up, "And let it be my weakpoint. I don't care that much about it, cause they won't last a second if I get sick. You saw that kid I chopped up right? He barely turned around before he tasted the same death my spies tasted. He barely had enough time to take a breath of shock, scream, whatever. You saw my Spirit Sword! That's the same exact sword I used against Vincent. There another reason why I don't use it normally, and its not because I'll loose too much Spirit Energy! I have so much I don't need to worry about running out," I replied.

I took a deep breath and said, "Sorry guys. I kinda got carried away. I knew it would happen sometime during this mission, I can't act like I was clueless. I should have warned you earlier."

"Oh come on Sana," Kurama said.

"Shiku said that you are still sane enough when your insane to know friends from enemies, so its cool," Yusuke said. "We don't really care what you turn out to be during this mission."

"I care," Hiei said. "If you turn out to be the Sana that apologizes and regrets things, I don't know you."

I looked stangely at Hiei for a while, not understanding what he meant. So Kurama, right after I understood what he said, the meaning behind it, he said, jokingly, "Actually Sana. You should be sorry and regretful right now. You wouldn't after you fell into Hiei?"

"WHAT?" I screamed, surprised, with Hiei, who screamed out of fury.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama all began laughing at my face. I felt like I could punch them. Hiei stood up and left the room, clearly angry for them to remind him of it and to tell me. He would have been happier knowing that I didn't know.

I stood up, furious now, and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind me, then, while no one looked, smiled to myself before heading down to the hospital wing. I needed to get back to work.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Okay now! With everything a little cleared up, we can continue on!  
I have nothing to say here... So until next chapter!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are my characters.**


	8. The Beginning: Part I

**Right. Bot Fanfic decided to wait two weeks before sending out the email for the last chapter.  
So this time, I'm updating right now and hopefully it won't take two weeks for the email to get out.  
Sorry, I did say I was going to update sooner, its not all my fault. Now on to the story.

* * *

**

"I want to see Haki," I ordered. "Right this instant! Don't you dare tell me he can't have visitors, or that he is alseep!"

"But-" the doctor started to say.

"Right now before I get angry!" I said, and he nodded his head, leading me to a hospital room.

I entered the door with the name Haki written on the front, the name of the spy leader. He was sitting in his bed gazing down at a newspaper with a bored face. He looked up, glad to see he had company. Haki never likes staying in the same place for more than a couple days, and alone makes it worse. It's a habit he developed after a year of being the leader of the now wiped out team of spies.

"Yo," I said, grabbing a stool. "Seems like you healed pretty fast."

Haki grinned his usual grin. "Wish the other nine would as well. They don't seem to want to wake up."

I didn't say anything, so Haki went on talking, "Ikuro's planning on getting to Japan, taking his good old time. He doesn't care about his followers, he plans on throwing us off course by using them as decoys. I'm led to believe that however has a connection to the Spirit Detectives, or Spirit World at that, is in danger. What he'll do when he gets to Japan though, it's still quite unclear."

"It's the fastest way for him to reach Spirit World," I told him.

"So what are you going to do now?" he asked.

I stood up, smirking. "I'll let him play his game of chess. I don't mind getting rid of all his pawns to get to him. But I have my own game to play."

"You know I'm backing you up right? I'm not letting myself be useless," Haki said.

"Botan should be arranging a meeting with King Enma. You'll get your briefing from her when she gets permission. Though you looked healed, you aren't well enough to get back onto the field, so you better sleep until Botan comes," I said, taking out a mini bottle from my pocket. I set the bottle on the table by his bed. He gazed at it, knowing what it was. I smirked again and left the room saying, "I'll be seeing you in Japan soon."

Out in the hallway, a portal appeared in front of me, taking me to the vault. The guards appeared shortly after my arrival, saluting me.

"We're going to start a little earlier than planned," I told them. "Just remember, this isn't a war."

One of them added a muffled, "Yet."

**_-Boy's Room-_**

"You fool!" Yusuke shouted. "Argh!"

"Oh look at yourself, you wanted to say it too," Kurama yelled back.

Kuwabara stared dumbly back and forth at them argueing. He felt like he should find a place to intervien, but he couldn't find one at all. He just looked from Yusuke to Kurama, though the thought of atually stopping the fight never entered his brain.

"What if Sana is angry again?" Yusuke asked. "And she snaps on us or something?"

"So now you're making fun of her?" Kurama shot back.

The door to the rom opened and slammed close, Hiei back. Kurama and Yusuke were too into their verbal fight that they did not hear him enter the room again. Kuwabara looked at Hiei, his face asking for some time of help. Hiei just went, "Hn" and waited for them to stop snarling at each other's throats. He wanted to see if they would stop before I got back.

"Uh..." Kuwabara muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Yusuke and Kurama both snapped at him, turning to him with the intent of punching him.

Hiei stared at them as they stared at him. Yusuke opened his mouth as if to say something, but could not. Kurama loosened his hands and took a step back, taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"You two are really fools. Do you think it's smart to argue in a time like this?" Hiei asked them, making them seem like children.

Once more, the door opened and slammed closed. I was accompanied by Koenma, still in his teenager form. "Hey guys," I said. "You done fighting? I can come back later."

"That just makes us seem bad," Yusuke commented.

"Can you just get on with it?" Hiei snorted, impatient as ever.

Everyone took a seat around the large coffee table, Koenma standing at its end. It was a map of India and Japan, with red marks everywhere, sometimes even a couple purple ones, in Japan. Everyone looked at it and started to nod their heads, not understanding anything of what the marks symbolized.

"I've gotten everyone already started on this. Ikuro's playing his first card in India, trying to throw us off track by sacrificing his followers so he can move on with his plans. This come's from Haki himself, the spy leader, the best one you'll find here. So, we're gonna do something even better than his plan," I started. "Botan right now has gotten permission from King Enma to give back the lives of the spies, for a limited time anyway. Can't chang someone's fate yanno? Anyway, a handful of them will each guard everyone in Japan that has any relation to you. They won't be found at as easily, and Ikuro thinks they got killed off."

"Wait, my kitty is in danger?" Kuwabara asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, even your least favorite teacher. But that's not the point here. My guards from the vault, having been preparing for this since the mission started, are heading to the portal rooms here to go to India. I trust they can handle most of our "enemies" while we focus on Ikuro himself. Using your brain, you should be able to figure out that Ikuro would keep at least two of the best people by his side. So this is where you all come in."

I paused for a moment, to let myself take a breather and if anyone had a problem to state it now. Then I continued, "There's a total of six of us, with Shiku. Shiku, though, won't take much part in this. I have my own vault problems coming up, demons just don't understand you know. So that leaves it up to you four to get rid of the people Ikuro keeps with him."

"And how do we do that?" Kurama asked.

"Hiei knows how, so for now, listen to Hiei and try not to make him angry," I said. "Shiku now, she has some business to take care of. She IS a thief and so she has to do her job. Being part of this isn't her real job. Now then, keep in mind that she is a thief that also follows orders from Koenma, so, being good at snooping around like a spy, she will be helping us out in the shadows. Once Ikuro is isolated in Japan, we can finish off this mission. But we won't be able to do it before then."

"It sounds like a well thought out plan, but is it really going to work? This isn't like Sensui," Yusuke remarked.

I pulled out a bracelet from my pocket and set it down on the table. "Recognize this?"

Everyone, except Hiei and Koenma, looked at it closely, trying to but the bracelet to a memory. "It's that bracelet that Akito put on you."

"Exactly.I've modified his version and made loads of them. This is the same type of deal as it was for me. The wearer can't take it off, you know how it works. Once the bracelet does come off, that person will loose memories, but only of their time with Ikuro. This bracelet will completely suck out all of their Spirit Energy, and make it unsuable for the rest of their lives on Earth. Now, I'm not Akito, so a normal Spirit Energy transfusion in the hospital wing will make the bracelet deactivate," I told them. "Each of you should take at least three and keep them on you. Whenever the chance comes and you can snap one onto our enemy, do it, then open a portal to send them here. The doctors will take care of the rest. And... forget about Ikuro, don't try to risk your life to put a bracelet on him... Ikuro is all up to Shiku."

"Finally," Kuwabara sighed.

"Some action!" Yusuke said, excited.

"One last thing before we head out," I said. "I'm still in charge... I've said this before, so. Don't die."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Hmm. I wonder. Can Yusuke even die? Seriously. He dies but comes back to life.  
Anyway. Sana's plan seems to be okay, though I doubt Ikuro is that stupid.  
And like Yusuke said, some action. About time.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana and Shiku and, sadly, Ikuro, are my charies, thanks much.**


	9. The Beginning: Part II

**Chapter 9, sweet.  
My head hurts like hell, but I'll still put up this chapter, yayness. Enjoy!

* * *

**

I walked into the guy's house, or hideout as we tend to call it these days. It was quite dusty in there, as if no one had lived there for more than a month, which could be true I guess. Yusuke and Kurama disappear into the storage room which was to become my actual room. I was led to believe that they had never finished it. Kuwabara, acting on what I had said earlier, decided the safest place for his kitten was in this place, so he left in a hurry to his house.

I was left alone with Hiei. Just the thing I needed. I sighed in annoyance slightly, peeking out the window. "The protection on this house is quite good," I said, hoping this conversation starter would not become something too... indepth.

"Hn," Hiei replied. "Complementing yourself."

I smirked, I knew that already. There wouldn't be this house lest I had surveyed its construction. All the defense systems were designed by me, like the ones in the vault, though the vault was still the safest and heaviest guarded place around. I just haven't really been in this house, except for that one brief moment before Akira came and took us all away, after the construction ended.

"There is one of those big communicators somewhere right?" I asked, my memory failing me.

"It's in the kitchen," Hiei replied. "Along with a new brain."

I ignore his side comment. The doors to my room flew open suddenly, and Kurama forced me inside. The storage room, the way I remembered it, had vanished. The walls were freshly painted and there was no speck of dust, unlike the reast of the house. The window had a nice pair of curtains and to finish off, all the stuff that used to be in my house, my real room, was now here. The room was fashioned exactly as it used to be in my mother's house.

"So? What do you think?" Yusuke asked.

"Amazing. You guys did all this while I was in Greece?" I asked.

"Of course we did," Kurama said. "Can't have you sleeping on the couch for the rest of your life."

"Amazing," I repeated myself.

**_-That Night-_**

I had added some stuff in my new room, things I took from my Spirit World room. The desk, which had been cleared of everything, now lay in a disaster again. A huge map of the world, quite blown up, took up half of the wall, from the corner to the door really. I had many red marks everywhere, and thumbtacks on special names of special places in Japan only.

I had installed during the day another big communicator into the wall. Then on my desk lay all my other junk, preferably, my black laptop, which was open and turned on, humming as it processed all the information it was receiving.

As I reviewed charts from the vault, the screen on the wall flickered on, one of the Guards on the screen.

"We've located and took down four of them Guardian. The other five are no where to be found. We can only come to the conclusion that they followed Ikuro," the Guard said.

I took out another clean piece of paper and wrote down what the Guard just told me, nodding my head. "That's good enough. Don't forget, be at the vault tomorrow night."

And at that, the screen went blank, only to beep again as another person came onto the screen, Haki.

"I've assigned the people to the spies. King Enma won't let them regain their lives though, thought to let you know. It's only for this he agreed to," Haki said. "And I'm back on the job, orders?"

I gazed upon the screen, "Seems like it. I want you to locate five more followers of Ikuro, save the ones that are the closest to him. I just want their location, once you know that, leave India right away."

"Understood."

I pushed the piece of paper with newly written notes to the side and punched some keys on my laptop while getting out another from a drawer. I set it on the other side, flipping the top open, swiftly pushing the power button on that. It was just before I began typing away on that laptop that I felt someone near the house with an intense amount of Spirit Energy. Quietly, I stood up and went over to my window, examing the outside, but found only the usual things outside.

I opened my door and entered the kitchen, where the guys were playing cards. They looked up at me and asked, "I thought you weren't going to join in."

"I felt some strong Spirit Energy outside a minute or two ago," I told them. "I have reason to think that it might be one of Ikuro's followers."

"Aren't your Guards supposed to take care of them?" Kuwabara asked.

"And they did, only tha five of them vanished along with Ikuro," I answered.

Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei put down their cards on the table and stood up. Kuwabara looked at them dumbly, wondering why they would not finish the game. Kurama tip-toed to the front door, hoping to hear someone outside.

"There's only one way to find out," Yusuke said.

**_-A Few Yards From the House-_**

We came upon a alleyway in which all lights had given way to. I sensed the Spirit Energy again, and pointed down the street. Everyone stopped and took to the alleyway, making sure they made no noise to avoid detection. This was more to not wake up people sleeping in the buildings around us than our opponent, or so, we thought our opponent at this time.

Kurama sensed it before we all did this time, and shouted to duck. A chain that shone orange flew above our heads, missing us by a hair. This could only belong to one of Ikuro's followers. I gathered in my palm a tiny ball of my Spirit Energy and let it float into the air ahead of us. Once it reached a good spot, piercing blue light erupted from it, illuminating the entire alleyway in front of us.

A young teenage guy stood in front of us, swinging an orange chain at his side. "You got lucky," he muttered in an icy voice.

No questions asked, that chain was formed from his Spirit Energy, and for him to be attacking us meant he was one of Ikuro's men.

"But to my luck, your luck ends here. I'm finishing what the others apparently could not do," he said. "My name is Eon, and I'm going to kill you all."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**How gentleman of Eon. Stating his name to his prey, just like in the good old violent days...  
The last of the boring chapters is over. I've said this all the time haven't I? Sorry.  
Next chapter: Eon vs. Kurama.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are my characters, thanks. **


	10. Eon vs Kurama

**Sorry guys for the wait. I got held back with two illnesses and school work, and job work.  
Summer starts soon, so I should have more time, since school, and hopefully illnesses will vanish!**

* * *

_Boy. This kid sure gets on with it quick._ I thought, a disgusted look on my face. The others most likely thought the same time, for Hiei was already gripping his katana, Yusuke twitched his eyebrow, and Kurama's hand twitched. Kuwabara took a little longer to realize it was a snide remark on the boy's part, but he was the first to act, forming his Spirit Sword. 

"Come all at once, I need to get this over quickly," Eon said. "I've got something else to do afterwards."

These things Eon said, I understood quite well. Playing on nerves, exactly what a smart person would do if they thought they could survive whatever came after the nerve went off. Kuwabara though, had not thought this through as the others had, and stepped up.

"Hmph. Lets see if you can beat the almighty Kuwabara!" he bellowed.

Eon's upper lip curled up in hatred already. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Kuwabara charged full speed at him, giving Eon his answer. Kuwabara was dead serious. Unfortunately for him, that's where he stopped. With a swift swing of his orange chain, Kuwabara's sword hand was gashed open, making further use of it impossible. Eon jumped toward Kuwabara, easily covering the distance between them and landed with his right heel crashing into Kuwabara's thick skull. Switching his balance to the right, he used his left leg to brush Kuwabara to the side easily. He slumped on the wall, eyes glazed over and dazed from what just happened to him in a matter of seconds.

I stared dumbly at the teenager kid, thinking in my head, _This guy ain't no joke..._

"Eon Urashoku. Koenma's fifth choice for a Spirit Detective when he was choosing them," I muttered to myself, imagining the paper of Koenma's desk. "Master at long range weapons, but even better at short range attacks. Quite a nice few skills there. Part of a gang at one point, in Osaka, terrorized three different schools he deemed unecessary."

My muttering reached Eon's ears, and made him back up a few paces, wondering why I knew who he was. Well, he did tell me his name. I continued my rambling, "Two of his companions were already dealt with and are back in Spirit World in the hospital wing. Those were choices six and seven, Pamela Jenkins, an American, and Vidi Cgione, raised in Italy." I paused and then said to Eon directly, "You being the fifth choice... I sure don't see how you could ever beat the one who go picked."

Eon grimaced in disgust before spitting at the ground. "He's full of crap. Can't even shoot off his gun more than a couple of times."

Eon returned to swinging his chain like a lasso by his side. His grimace turned into a smirk, and we all could tell, we had to be blind if we couldn't, this guy was serious. Something landed in my hand as Kurama stepped in front of all of us, a rose in his hand. In my hand was one of the bracelets I had given them. I understood Kurama's plan. Long range versus long range weapon, and as soon as I found an opening, I would slip the bracelet onto his wrist, ending this pointless fight.

The rose transformed into his famous rose whip, and Eon just laughed, not scared of rose thorns. Unfortunately, he never touched a flower before, so he didn't know how bad thorns could be...

As if imitating Eon's movements, Kurama swung his whip at his side, just like you would a lasso. When Eon went to strike, Kurama did the same, ending with a stalemate. Eon then made another chain in his other hand, swinging them madly but skillfully like they were swords. Eon swung his left one to the right and the right to the left, Kurama only blocking one, got wounded on his left shoulder.

But as Eon pulled the chains back to his side, Kurama acted quicker and the thorns on his whip caught Eon right on the arm. Pain soured into his arm, blood tinkling down like tears. Finally, as tension grew between them, and between us the onlookers, they both moved. Sprinted straight for each other, head first. Kurama hoped to knock Eon off his feet and stun him long enough for me to put the bracelet onto his wrist, and Eon aimed towards the neck, strangling his opponent seemed the answer for him.

Eon flipped backwards as Kurama swung for his legs, landing softly on the ground, safe from hard, and within a split second, went for his move. Kurama put his arm up to guard his neck, which resulted in the chain wrapping itself tightly like a snake around his wrist. Blood circulation had been cut off from reaching his hands. Kurama though, forced his hand to grab the chain tightly and pull with all his might, all the meanwhile, defending himself with the whip from the attacking chain.

With another tug, the chain erupted from Eon's hand and vanished into the air, releasing its deadly grab on Kurama's wrist. This sudden release caused Kurama to loose his balance temporarily, and Eon did not wait for another minute. He jumped upwards again, closing the distance, and spun around in the air, his right foot gathering speed and strength.

"Kurama! Watch out!" Yusuke yelled in hope of being helpful to his friend.

From the sleeve of his arm Kurama used to guard the oncoming kick sprand tree roots. The roots wove around and around Eon's leg, holding him in the air, unable to move or free his leg. Using his whip, Kurama struck Eon's hand, the force sending the chain into the air, and it vanished before landing on the ground. This was the moment Kurama was waiting for.

Springing towards them, I struggled grabbing Eon's arm to put the bracelet onto him. I got punched a couple of times in the head, and Kurama had the worse. Eon's other leg was free, and he got kicked in the chest and couple hard times, along with punches that missed me. As the bracelet attached itself to Eon's wrist, the boy new that he had lost, quite miserably, to a plant, and a very skilled Kurama. He spat on my face before collapsing on the ground.

"What the - " I shrieked, wiping his icky saliva off my face.

Yusuke joined Kurama, helping him to his feet while Hiei opened a portal for Eon. Spirit World would take over from here.

"That was most disgusting," I grumbled to myself, now rubbing a fast forming brooze on my cheek.

Suddenly, my communicator rang again, and Koenma was on the screen. For a second, I thought he was going to congradulate Kurama for winning, but then I saw his face. My high spirits fell rapidly into my stomach. "The vault!" he shouted at me. "Get there NOW!"

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**There we go! Oh man, what has Sana gotten into? Leaving the vault like that, and no Guards for the moment either.  
Tsk Tsk, Sana isn't doing her job. I'll shut up now.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are mine.**


	11. Vault BreakIns

**Summer! Freedom! Rejoice for free time and no homework!**

* * *

I closed the communicator, pocketing it as a portal opened in front of me. I glanced at Yusuke before stepping through and said, "Make sure to take Kuwabara back, he could use some bandages on his hand."

Yusuke nodded his head as Kurama asked, "You sure you can handle the demons by yourself?"

"What do I look like?" I asked, grinning and vanished through the portal.

**_-Spirit World An Hour After-_**

I knocked on Koenma's office door and it flew open, Koenma already yelling his head off. I pretended to not hear him about me neglecting my duties at the vault and that I needed to get serious and everything related to that.

The vault, by the time I got there, had indeed been broken into by a couple of C-Class demons. It barely took any energy at all to defeat them and send them back to Demon World without a clue of what had just happened to them. I made sure to go around the entire place to make sure there wasn't anyone else and all items accounted for. From that fact alone, that nothing was stolen, you would think Koenma would cut some slack.

I coughed loudly to get Koenma's attention. "Sorry for not being able to be in two places at one," I said. "But if you had taken the time to read my report instead of thinking of what to yell at me about, you would have seen that Eon, one of Ikuro's followers, just dropped in. Kurama fought him, and won, right before you called. Naturally, we were all there. And I DON'T recall anyone giving me a heads up, so let me see now... That means it was a surprise attack?"

That last sentence caught Koenma off guard. I knew that he had known before, we usually do for low-class demons. I continued while Koenma kept silent, "The vault, is there still going to be a major break-in tonight? Or was it that just now?"

"Tonight's break-in isn't something you are used to. These are B to A-class demons, so our sources say, and they decided to leave a note telling us about it. Otherwise, that would have been a surprise. They either still don't have brains, or they have a very good plan of breaking in," Koenma said.

I thought it over, "Don't you think that the reason they wanted you to know is so that the Guardian would be in the vault while they "attempt to steal from it."? Maybe they want the Guardian there to kill her."

"All possible," Koenma agreed.

"And these, "demons" maybe they aren't demons at all. A piece of paper could be misleading," I said.

**_-Hideout-_**

"So you're saying that the demons might not be demons at all and that Ikuro planned it all out. Having you there keeping the vault safe is your first priority after all... He plans on using that time to send off the rest of his followers to keep you busy and hopefully kill the "number one thief."" Kurama said.

I nodded my head. "The only problem with that is that Ikuro has no idea who the Guardian is, no one ever does except for me, Koenma, and you guys, and Shiku. Haki knows me too, and I guess my Guards have to. But they wouldn't tell a soul. Ikuro still thinks I'm a thief and Shiku is a spy."

"Isn't Shiku a thief?" Kuwabara asked.

I shook my head, "No. Shiku likes to steal things, but she'd rather spy on people. So if Ikuro really did plan the break-in tonight, he must have taken a huge chance. If he didn't, well, then it's just a regular demon break-in that will cause some minor defeat problems."

My communicator interrupted our conversation by beeping five times. This meant that my Guards had arrived at the vault and went back to their real job.

Once our conversation no longer went anywhere, I went to my room and lay down on my bed, feeling exhausted all of sudden. I heard the door of the room next to mine open and close, along with a window opening. Kuwabara and Yusuke had gotten out a deck of cards to play against each other while watching loud things on the television. I almost got a wink of sleep before my communicator went off again. I was on the verge of throwing it of the window and smashing it to bits.

Haki was on the screen, in Spirit World. "No one's in India anymore."

I nodded my head. "They all must have followed Ikuro to Japan then."

"Most likely. Well then, I should get started on all my other jobs, as well as finding new spies." and the screen went black.

**_-That Night-_**

I stood in front of the giant doors of the vault on the outside. Everything was quiet and everything seemed to be in good order. If only it could always stay like that, it would make my life a lot easier. "You did not have to come you know," I said to the four people who stood behind me.

"Thought we should, in case it really is part of Ikuro's plan," Yusuke said.

"Alright, then lets make you guys useful," I said, smirking. "Hiei and Kurama will come with me into the vault. The more the merrier, and the faster we can secure the vault. Yusuke and Kuwabara, head up to Koenma's office and ask for the key to the security room, which is located right near the front entrance. Watch for anyone strange. If Ikuro himself shows up, pull the alarm right away, then come and join the fight in the vault if it isn't already over. The quicker the vault is secure, if Ikuro shows up, the quicker we can deal with him and finish this none-sense."

"And me?"

Everyone jumped up in shock. Shiku had appeared behind them, hidden in the shadows of various vases and china pieces lined up against the wall.

"What-" I started.

"Thought the same thing you did. Quite odd for some high-class demons to leave a note now isn't it? Koenma told me," Shiku said at my shocked face.

"Well then," I said, "He is your brother. You think you can handle a little sibling rivarly?"

Shiku grinned. "Then I'll be stationed outside the doors. You know how to contact me."

"Le's get this over with," I said, and everyone went on to do their little jobs. I sensed a long night in front of us, and I don't think I was the only one thinking that either.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Hope you liked the chapter! Big things in the next one.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are my characters.**


	12. Arrows of Sleep: Sana Fights

**Chapter 12 everyone! Enjoy enjoy rejoice!**

* * *

"You know the drill," I told my Guards inside the vault. "But this time, a little changement. You will stay in the vault and you will be in charge of making sure nothing gets stolen. Kurama will join you. If this is indeed something Ikuro planned, he might want his little punks to steal something that could be of use to him... Hiei and I will take care of whatever comes through these doors."

The Guards nodded their head in understanding, and Kurama had no objections. I let them discuss the layout of the vault and choose and area to secure while Hiei and I situated ourselves right in front of the giant entrance doors. Yusuke and Kuwabara should have reached Koenma's office and gotten the key at this point, Shiku probably found someplace to hide at the entrance to this entire place. I just hoped we did not go through all of this preparation and stress for nothing. If it turns out to be some weak little below weak demons...

Footsteps came in a hurry and stopped right outside the doors. Hiei's hand went to his sword. "Two," he muttered to me.

Bingo. Two people, must, has to be, some of Ikuro's men. "You take one, I take the other," I muttered back at him, though this was not necessary, we already knew what to do.

Clinking and other weird noises followed the hushed footsteps, then the door silently creaked open, letting in light from the outside. Indeed, there were only two people, teenagers, all looking quite serious. One of them carried a katana, like Hiei, which made them perfect matches. The other though, carried no distinct weapon and looked younger than the others, it was also a girl.

They krept nearer and nearer until we could feel their breath. At once, as if on que, the girl ran with incredible speed to the opposite side of were Hiei and I stood. Not having any other choice, I followed her from the shadows, leaving Hiei to deal with the sword dude. Once the door vanished from sight, the girl stopped and turned towards me, looking... bored. I stepped out from the cover of the shadows.

"It's about time, I thought you chickened out on me. That would ruin the fun here..." the girl said. "So come on, hurry it up and do something!"

The way she talked was as if I was not even there, that I was a speck of dust that she had to deal with, a huge waste of her time. She yawned in my face before putting her hand out in front of her. A bow appeared in her hand, completely Spirit Energy. In her other hand, an arrow appeared, looking quite real and very deadly if that thing caught someone in the heart. My Spirit Energy gathered at my hands, but did not form anything.

She shot her first arrow, making it wiz through the air at amazing speed. I put my hands together, palms facing her, and shot out a stream of my energy. The arrow melted on conmpact, but the girl did not even flinched as it reacher her. She ducked a fraction of a second before kicking her legs up under her and kicked them right into the stream of energy. This girl was crazy!

I waited on the edge of my feet, hoping her feet would burn off, but instead, I received the same thing I sent her, the stream, faster then I sent it out, right at my face. I barely had time to react and put my hands up to guard my face. I felt my hands burn slightly, as the energy pushed against my hands, still covered in Spirit Energy. By the time it passed and I could see what was going on again, three arrows followed by more were coming my way. Do I ever get a break?

I pulled out to Spirit Swords, using them to stop the arrows in their track. Once they let up, I charged at the girl, but instead of catching her off guard, she picked her leg up, as if ready to send me flying backwards with it. I dodged the the right and threw one of my swords at her outstretched leg. It dug right through the boot and pierced the flesh underneath it, and yet, the girl barely flinched.

"Are you done yet?" she asked, getting another bunch of arrows ready.

I found the time that she was open then. She always seemed to fumble with the string of the bow and fiddle with all of the arrows, keeping her attention on them. I picked up speed and charged at her, going for the head with a punch. She ducked and spun around with a kick that hit me square in the ribs. I grabbed her foot, not letting her pull it back, and stabbed my other sword into her leg.

The girl though, had another plan of her own. Instead of trying to shoot the arrows from the bow, she just grabbed one by the end, and threw it herself, then took another one and stabbed my hand with it, forcing me to let go of her leg and barely dodge the one that she threw. _Two more_, I told myself.

The girl yawned again and threw her bow away, decided it was a waste of time. I found this quite to my pleasure. She no longer had a weapon! But then, past my happiness, a little displeasure flickered alive. She was looking down at her hands, and back at mine, as if trying to figure out why mine glowed with my Spirit Energy and her's did not. Now, last time I checked, you should work these things out when you are not on a battlefield. How can she be so calm and figure out a mystery of some sorts, in the middle of a fight?!

More to my displeasure, she figured it out, and now I faced an opponent that would attack the same way. She barely wasted more than a second before sprinting towards me, ready to attack, well, that makes it seem nice, she was ready to kill me. I put my hands up to defend myself from her blows. I let her spill her energy out and viciously attack me to no end, but once an opening came, I pounced.

A punch from either side was met by the open hand of the other, Spirit Energy sparking in ways that never happened before. A kick was blocked was a short movement of the other's leg, just to sweep the kick away. To anyone who watched, it would seem like a stalemate. But I was winning, and the girl knew not. I have my own technique that no one can copy, as it requires a lot of Spirit Energy, and precise control over it. I barely use this technique, as it just complicated things. But when I fight one on one with a strong opponent, like now, I make things a little more complicated, just to win.

In a sparring match, a fight like this here, I had every opportunity to hit her arms with my hands, and once I hit both of them, I won. The girl went to kick to my head, I dodged to the left and swept her supporting foot out from under her. She switched to balance herself on hands as she started to flip backwards to land on her feet. But as her arms passed right by my nose, I hit them with my hands, not hard, barely grazed them.

I jumped backwards, and let some of my Spirit Energy out. I closed my eyes and imagined all the areas that my Spirit Energy touched, and of course, I pictured the girls legs and arms. Much to her horror, she found she could no longer move, and when she looked down at her legs and at her arms, my blue Spirit Energy had binded her. I grabbed a bracelet from my pocket and walked over to her.

"You do pretty well in close combat!" I said, as nicely as I could. "Unfortunately, not good enough. You just put yourself in the worst position of all, I could kill you right now and you wouldn't be able to do anything."

The girl just spit on my as her answer. I put the bracelet on her arm, letting it activate. I released her binds, having no further use of them. I opened a portal under her to the hospital wing, then gave myself a free break and sat down, leaning against the wall. I closed my eyes and slid to the floor, desperately trying to fight off sleep.

"Kurama!" I said loud enough for it to echo off the walls before sleep took over. That girl's Spirit Energy... it acted as a sleeping posion. Hopefully Kurama will hear the echo of my voice and figure out what is wrong with me, I can't sleep like this at this point in time.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Next chapter: Hiei's fight! Yay!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are my characters, thanks.**


	13. Sleeping Energy: Hiei Fights

**Sorry that took so long! I somehow got so busy! I thought this was summer. TT  
Erm, here is the chapter...**

* * *

Hiei's grip tightened on his katana, and he felt his muscles tense up, ready to strike anything and chop it all in half. The boy barely glanced at Hiei and put his own sword across his back, relaxing. This was an insult to Hiei, since the boy decided that Hiei was going to be the easiest fight he ever fought. Unfortunately for the boy, Hiei could read all his thoughts, but that does not mean that he trusted all of them.

"Hiei Jaganshi right?" the boy asked, his fingers tapping his sword's handle, as if getting impatient.

"Hn," Hiei replied, confirming the boy's question.

"Night," he said, bowing slightly, and bringing his sword back around him to point at Hiei, "At your service..."

Without even straightening up, Night launched his first attack, he ran, more like leaped through the air at such speed Hiei was almost caught off guard. He had expected the attack, it was in his thoughts, but he had not expected the speed. Hiei sidestepped and blocked the blade with his own, sparks flying, illuminating the dark vault for a split second. Hiei returned the attack with his own, then another, and another...

Night yawned as he blocked the fourth attack. He switched his sword hand to itch the back of his head, no doubt noticing this infuriated Hiei. But Hiei replied by just getting stronger and stronger, not to mention serious.

Hiei faked an attack and came around with a kick instead, landing it right in Night's floating rib. No matter how tough a man is, they still feal pain when a rib breaks, but Night barely flinched, he did not even look down at the place of impact, only counterattacked with a swing of his sword, slashing Hiei on the shoulder. As newly shed blood appeared on Hiei, Hiei noticed something changed in Night. It was not like my sickness, it was opposite sort of, Night was getting faster and stronger, in other words, droven crazy by blood.

Hiei reacted in time and doged Night's intended stab and ended up behind Night. But before he even got a chance to slice Night at his blindspot, Night leaned foward and backflipped, one of his feet hitting Hiei right under the chin, sending him flying upwards toward the vault ceiling. Hiei fell down with a tile where his head had hit. Night was once more facing him, his back to the wall now, leaning on it, his sword once more resting against his shoulders. He yawned.

Hiei bent down and grabbed the tile and threw it at Night, who just bent down at let the tile crumble as it impacted its fellow tiles on the wall. Hiei choose this time to sprint foward and let his sword pierce right through Night's stomach. Night grabbed the sword with his free hand, not flinching of course, and pulled it out without letting go. Hiei let go of his katana as Night's black Spirit Energy englufed it, like hands trying to engulf everything in its darkness.

Night threw the sword aside and stepped away from the wall, his sword pointing once more at Hiei, who had no blade to block with. But this ridiculous fight had gone far too long for Hiei's liking, and he did not like it when it looked like he was loosing.

"Hn."

Black flames erupted around Hiei without any warning or give away. Hiei's Jagan Eye opened, shinning through its white curtain that hid it from the world. The bandages on his arm burned off, revealing the black dragon spiralling around it. It suddenly vanished, and Night noticed so, but his only reaction was he put up his sword in defense, as if a piece of metal was going to stop Hiei's dragon.

But as it formed from the flames around Hiei and flew straight for Night, his sword did stop it, somewhat. It was pushing him backwards, no matter how hard Night tried to keep his ground. His hands which held the sword and pushed the dragon away from him with all his might began burning slowly from contact with the dragon's mouth.

It was Hiei who finished it though. He simply walked over to his sword and picked it up, and now stalked towards Night. As Hiei decided he got near enough, he changed his grip on his katana, and got ready to throw it.

Night looked away from the dragon in time to see a shinning thing pierce him right through the heart. He lived long enough to pull it out of his body and throw it aside once more before his grip on his own sword diminished enough for the dragon to overpower it and englufed Night, eating him barely alive.

Hiei retrieved his katana from the ground and sheathed it, looking at the red splatter on the wall where Night had stood a moment before. Something in the back of his head was yelling at him, it sounded almost like my voice.

Hiei thought it said that something about keeping Ikuro's followers alive. Oops, well, Hiei had violated that rule, like many other rules before. But the voice kept on coming, louder, and he realized it said something about a poison.

Hiei glanced at the wound on his shoulder, which was already healing slowly. It was gushing out black stuff, a lot like the Spirit Energy Night had released just once.

"Hn."

My shout for Kurama echoed all across the vault, and after it reached Hiei's ears, he headed off in my direction. As he did, he sent out a telepathic message to Kurama, calling for his assistance for me more than himself. It took a little longer than normal for Hiei to find me slumped asleep in the vault, for he had to use some of his strength to stay awake. Strange really, that bother the girl's and boy's name had a rather deep meaning behind them.

_'Night'_ Hiei thought as he sat down next to me. "Did you know Sana," Hiei said, "My opponent was named Night, and you know your opponent's name? It was Moonlight. Bunch of... fake names..."

And Hiei could no longer fight the sleeping poison that circulated in his blood.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Hmmm... I wonder if Kurama is ever going to go to their aid. Seriously, this isn't the time to take a nap.  
Next chapter: Something appears at the front gates. Wonder what it is...  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are mine, thanks.**


	14. Danger, Ikuro Arrives

**Chapter 14! Yay! Alrightyness!  
...**

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara were in the security room, staring at all the monitors, watching the outside, hoping that nothing out of the ordinary would happen and that the vault break-in was just a normal one. Unfortunately, it did not go as they wished.

After just five minutes of boredom watching the monitors, something appeared near the River Stix. It looked like a portal, but it did not look complete from what Yusuke and Kuwabara could see. But they knew exactly what was trying to come through it, and only to reassure their suspicion, Shiku appeared, out of her hiding place, waiting to welcome her guests.

Yusuke nodded to Kuwabara, who positioned himself right next to the alarm, his arm at the ready, his hand itching to pull it as soon as Ikuro stepped through the slowly growing portal.

**_- Vault -_**

Kurama thought he must have imagined my voice saying his name, after all, it was very faint and too echoey. But when Hiei's voice zapped through his mind, he quickly hurried to the rescue. For his assistance to be needed, something must have gone wrong, and Kurama sped through the halls and rooms, trying his best to avoid setting of traps. It took him a while to reach the entrance of the vault, where he saw the splatter on the wall.

A little faint trail of blood, from Hiei's shoulder, showed Kurama the way, and he continued, picking up the pace slightly. He found us sleeping like a bunch of children, it was quite embarrassing. Kurama recognized the sleeping poison immediately, but he did not know if any of the plants he had with him would do the trick. He had to focus and find a way to help them quickly, no questions asked.

Take them to the hospital wing, try and treat them here, two options Kurama had. He debated both sides, but he knew if he took them to the hospital wing, not that it was far away, the doctors would take too long and possible not allow them to leave after they've awoken, not caring if they still had a job to do. Kurama settled himself inbetween Hiei and I, and took out his plant seeds.

As he worked, he knew that it had been Ikuro's men, and he choose two siblings who had the power he needed to make sure he had a higher chance of succeeding in his mission. He could tell that much, even if it was just a random guess.

Then Kurama knew the way to dilute the poison. There was a way with the materials he had with him at the moment, but he was not sure how long it would take before it took affect. He hoped for a very fast recovery, but pushing all thoughts aside, he took the plant seed in his hand and it immediately burt open, revealing a beautiful plant, but if used wrong, must likely very deadly.

**_- Security Room -_**

The portal had grown in size, it no longer looked like a tiny black dot on the horizon. The portal steadied itself, stabilizing, and began its duty, letting people through. Two people stepped through, but not Ikuro himself, yet. Yusuke was smart enough to know that these were the last two of Ikuro's followers, and most likely the strongest ones of the group, save Ikuro himself. It was like playing a video game.

Shiku did not budge from her position, except raised her hand, a signal for Yusuke. Yusuke nodded again to Kuwabara who held his breath, the suspence was killing him.

A foot appeared now, followed by the leg, then the rest of the body. Green spiky hair, golden eyes, a lowered white cloak, wearing all red and black. Ikuro. On the monitor showing Shiku, her other hand formed into a tight fist, but she did not lower her other hand, not yet. Ikuro walked behind his two companions, slower then the rest, taking in the view before he destroyed it all. As soon as he became a little more visible, Shiku lowered her arm.

Yusuke told Kuwabara, "Now."

And the alarms pierced through the silence of Spirit World. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out of the security room, and unlike what I had told them, they did not join the fight in the vault. They went to join Shiku, they wanted a part of this fight, and it only seemed fair to fight three against three, even if Shiku was an S-Class demon who could handle measily kids like them.

**_- Vault -_**

Hiei and I woke just as the alarms reached our ears. Kurama looked quite releaved, whether or not Spirit World was in danger or not. But there was no time to rest, with quite a struggle, I got up, feeling sore everywhere.

"Unfortunately, Sana, Hiei, you might have woken up, but the poison is going to slow you down for a while. It'll take a while for it to vanish completely, I'd say about one to two hours," Kurama said, cautiously picking out his words.

I nodded my head, quite understandable. "It doesn't matter, we'll do what we can to help, but it's no longer my fight. I fought my share, same for you and Hiei."

Hiei did not say anything as he got up with a little less struggle then I had, and after taking a huge breath, gathering all our strength we could muster while still under the poisons diminishing effects, we ran out of the vault and headed for the entrance.

**_- Front Doors -_**

The two teenagers reached Shiku, Yusuke, and Kuwabara first, Ikuro was still taking his good old times. Or he was overconfident that his little followers could handle Yusuke and Kuwabara, for he had not yet laid eyes on his sister. He still thought she was as good as dead.

The guy on the right, facing Kuwabara, held out his hand, a long shining orange glinting Spirit Sword forming from the air. His face had a smug look on him as he invited Kuwabara, dared him to come and fight him. The one on the left had bandaged hands, no doubt a close combat guy, his arms ready to punch anything, and he walked up to Yusuke, a smug look on his face too.

Shiku took a quick glance towards Yusuke and his opponent, then at Kuwabara, before she walked away from them, toward Ikuro, just the giant doors behind her opened and Kurama, Hiei, and I all stepped outside, looking a little worse then the last time they saw us. I stared at Shiku's back, and suddenly, a thought passed through my mind.

_What if she lost, what if the same thing happens? What if-_

Shiku raised her hand again, waving it once before lowering it. I let my thoughts bury themselves in the back of my mind. There was not anything the six of us could not handle.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Sorry not a lot of action was in this chapter... I had to change scenes here, but I hope it wasn't too boring.  
Next Chapter: Things are heating up. Yusuke and Kuwabara fight.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are mine, thanks.**


	15. Yusuke and Kuwabara Fight

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I'm back from vacation though!  
Chapter 15, at your service!!!!!**

* * *

Kuwabara's opponent, who had an American name of Brandon, still had a smug look on his face, and he even let out a sigh. Whether he just wanted to get this fight over with or something else, no one knew, only Kuwabara decided it meant that he was a too easy opponent for Brandon, so he was determined not to loose this one. 

Focusing on his Spirit Energy, he called forth his Spirit Sword. Kuwabara was caught on surprise more then Brandon, for when Kuwabara looked at his Spirit Sword, it was not the butter-cutting knife as Sensui had called it. But Brandon barely seemed to notice the presence of a sword that can cut the kakai barrier, he could care less. He wasn't any type of barrier. That's how he saw it.

He looked away from Kuwabara and gazed down at his hands. Kuwabara decided this was the best time to start his first move and charged without thinking first. Brandon side stepped and returned Kuwabara's meant first attack with his own, a kick at his back. Kuwabara staggered a little but refused to let himself fall. When he regained his balance and went for another attack, Brandon now had two shinning Spirit Swords at his disposal.

Brandon suddenly attacked with strong and vicious swings of his swords, and Kuwabara could only move backwards and block them, anything else and he would have gotten sliced by the second sword. Kuwabara could feel the wall approching, waiting to stop his retreat. He knew he would have to counter attack, do something, before his back hit the wall, or he'll have a harder time.

- - -

Yusuke's bandaged opponent went by the name of Ren, and he truly was a master at hand-combat and close-combat, but he also had other secrets up his sleeve. Unfortunately for him, Yusuke also specialized in his skills, and much more.

Ren held out his hand, as if welcoming a warm welcome, but Yusuke did not budge. One thing people learn is that if you don't know the person that you're fighting, even if they seem nice, dont' shake their hands, they'll just make the first move. Ren waited for a minute before taking his hand back, shrugging. Then he disappeared.

Yusuke, now he might be fast, but this guy completely disappeared, and try as he might, he could not catch a glimpse of him as he moved from one place to another. Yusuke relaxed a little, closed his eyes, and waited. To the right he felt something, then to the left, something was there, just faintly. Yusuke sidestepped to the right a split second before a punch came from his left.

Ren stopped moving, and Yusuke opened his eyes again, he was once more facing Ren, they were back at the beginning when barely anything had happened. They both released their Spirit Energy, the ground trembling underneath them, and then it vanished in a pop, and so did they. Flashes here and there where a punch met a block, or a kick missed its target.

A minute later, they reappeared, both with an arm extended, they had landed their punches on each other at the same time. Ren opened his hand slightly before pulling it back. Yusuke jumped backwards away from Ren, as a thin cut slowly materialized on his cheek where Ren's attack had hit him. Ren had vanished again, but Yusuke was too used to this now, that he knew where Ren was at all times.

He used his hand like gun and Spirit Energy gathered at the tip. His hand circled around, as if following the invisible target. Tensions rose and then Yusuke spun around and fired his Spirit Gun into the air. It took Ren by surprise, but Yusuke had miscalculated his position, and it only grazed him instead of burning him up. Yusuke's shot rang through the air still, until it came in contact with something solid, the wall.

- - -

Kuwabara heard something hit something above him, and not only that, but he knew he was a few inches away from the wall behind him. A pebble landed on the ground between Brandon and Kuwabara, then a bigger rock. Kuwabara quickly flattened himself against the wall as a huge boulder fell down from the sky. As the smoke cleared, Kuwabara first thought it had hit Brandon and squashed him like a bug.

Kuwabara made his way around the boulder, his Spirit Sword ready for anything. Brandon had survived the boulder, he was just covered in dust from the ground. The slight shock from the incoming attack gave Kuwabara a great chance to make his moves. He charged right at Brandon, swining his sword like a madman. Now it was Brandon's turn to only move back and block.

But Kuwabara had something else planned. When he was certain Brandon thought he was doing the same thing he did, he quickly jumped backwards a little, pointed his sword like a lance and it extended toward Brandon with such speed, it caught the already surprised Brandon by surprise. Brandon reacted by forming an 'x' with his sword, in hope to stop the tip of the sword, but the second before it hit them, it turned to the left and pierced right through his arms, both of them.

Brandon's arms dropped to his side, useless with broken bones, and his Spirit Swords vanished. Brandon was done with his attack, done with his job with Ikuro.

- - -

Yusuke and Ren were still fighting feriously. Yusuke had not had time to find another opening to shoot his Spirit Gun again, and Ren was making sure of that. As attacks landed on Yusuke, more little cuts appeared, on his arms, cutting his pants and the skin below. Yet when Yusuke landed his attacks, nothing would happen to Ren, he did not even flinch at the impact.

It took Yusuke a couple more tries before he realized, before he understood what was happening. Ren's entire body was covered in Spirit Energy. His body, in other words, was his weapon and defense. The only way for Yusuke to win would be to fight Spirit Energy with Spirit Energy. Karate moves would just not cut it in this fight.

Ren punched to the right, and Yusuke moved to the left, pointed and fired his Spirit Gun one more time, but Ren moved away from it and attacked. Yusuke did not move this time, and the punch landed right in his chest, blowing the wind out of him, but he still fired his Spirit Gun once more. At such close range, Ren had no hope of dodging it in time, and Yusuke would also take damage. They flew apart, Ren dazed from the impact, but Yusuke was alright, because he had expected the damage. He wasted no time firing his last shot.

Ren looked up in time to see something big and blue before he was engulfed into it. Ren fell to the ground, badly burned in some places, and unconscious, and defeated for the first time, by Yusuke.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Next Chapter: the end is near!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are mine, thanks.**


	16. Sibling Rivalry: Shiku vs Ikuro

**Chapter 16!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked over to us, triumphant smiles wide on their faces. I cheered happily for them inside my mind and returned their smiles. Kurama patted them on the back to congradulate them, but Hiei barely blinked. His eyes were still resting upon Ikuro and Shiku, who seemed to be argueing away and not fighting, for now, at least. Something felt wrong to him, and he was shocked that no one else felt anything weird. Like, why the hell was Ikuro always looking away from his opponent at everyone here... 

"Come on Kuwabara, say it!" Yusuke said, interrupting Hiei's thoughts.

"Say what?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke pretended to play dumb for a second, rolled his eyes and replied, "Thank me for helping you."

"You what?" Kuwabara asked. "When the hell did I ever need your help?"

"You didn't do that on purpose Yusuke," I said. "Why don't you two discuss later, let's go."

Everyone silently nodded and began their way over to Ikuro and Shiku. We got about half way there when Hiei told us to stop. Not knowing why, we did. Hiei was the only one who had noticed that, as we had approached Shiku and Ikuro, that Ikuro had his eyes on me the entire time, instead of his sister. He quickly looked over at Hiei and his mouth twitched into a smirk for a second, unoticed by Shiku.

Hiei narrowed his eyes and studied Ikuro, hoping that something might give him a hint of Ikuro's plan. Though the others were not thinking of this, Hiei remembered quite clearly that they had no idea how, if Ikuro managed to get past Shiku, how he would actually destroy Spirit World.

"Are you listening to me?" Shiku said, grabbing Ikuro by his shirt, lifting him off the ground.

Ikuro simply put his hand on her hand and applied pressure in the right place, forcing her grip apart and slipped back to the ground before he said, "I could care less what you have to say."

He pointed a finger at her, his Spirit Energy collecting at the tip, extending out like a long nail, a claw. "So, if you're going to fight me in your futile attempt to destroy me, then hurry up. I'd rather not waste time with you."

_Why must my family all become deranged psycho-paths?_ Shiku thought.

"Here I come," Ikuro said in a bored tone, and charged head on, his attack fully ready for the kill. Shiku jumped backwards, pulling out her giant shuriken, formed from her own Spirit Energy. This time around, Shiku was fully ready for Ikuro's attack and she would not be caught off guard, she won't loose this time.

Her shuriken allowed her to block Ikuro's attacks quite easily, as her weapon was huge and his were skinny little things on his hands. At random times, when Shiku risked it, she would form a smaller version of her shuriken and throw it at Ikuro, but puny weak attacks like this could barely catch him off guard at all. So Shiku decided to do something different.

She formed a protective layer of Spirit Energy on her left arm, meant to block Ikuro's attacks and not take any damage while she would counter attack with her other hand and the giant shuriken.

Ikuro stopped for a split second, stretching his fingers apart like they were sore, and then flew straight at Shiku again, with increased speed. Their attacks became blurs so fast at points that even Hiei could not keep up, yet when they became visible, they both did not have a single scratch on them.

Ikuro attacked with his right hand priorily, using his left as a backup or counter. Therefore, reading his attacks became quite easy, they usually came from the right side. As he attacked once more, Shiku threw her shuriken at him while blocking with her left. She then grabbed Ikuro's wrist so he could not pull his arm back.

Ikuro stopped the shuriken in its path with the tip of his claws, then used his free hand to viciously attack the holding arm, piercing it over and over again, but Shiku would not let go. She called back her shuriken, then the second as Ikuro pulled his hand to attack again, she flipped him over her shoulder, kicked him in the stomach so that he flew away from her, spun around and released her shuriken which sped for its target.

Ikuro put his hands up to try and block the shuriken, but the attempt was not enough to stop him from taking any damage. Shiku, too, was hot on his trail, throwing more mini shurikens at him. It took his all to block them all or dodge them, but he dodged most of them and landed on his feet on the ground. Shiku already had her giant shuriken back and ready for another round.

Ikuro planned to devise a new stradegy. Shiku specialized in long-range combat, though she could also manage pretty well in close-combat. She did everything she could to make sure he stayed as far away from her as possible, so if he could close in the distance, he was sure to find an opening to end it all.

_There!_ he thought. She kept herself wide open when she got ready to throw that huge useless weapon of hers. Ikuro suddenly vanished and closed in the distance with a blink of an eye, stabbing Shiku in the same place as he did the first time they had met.

Shiku keeled over a little, coughing up some blood, but then glared right into Ikuro's eyes and smirked. She had switched her shuriken in the last moment to be behind her, and Ikuro's claws and also sunk deep into it. He could not pull out his hand, Shiku's Spirit Energy had him trapped. His last option was to really kill her with his other hand, but Shiku made sure that he could not get the chance.

Weaponless, she just used her hands. Yes, they got sliced here and there where Ikuro managed to block with his free hand, but it was worth it for the damage Ikuro received. His arms and face were soon covered in deep broozes and some even bleeding. She hit him one more time on the head before releasing her shuriken and jumped away from her brother, wincing a little as his claws sliced out of her.

Shocked, Ikuro barely had enough reaction time to block or dodge the shuriken and took its blow. He got thrown backwards a couple feet, landed on his back with a thud on the ground, and Shiku look down at him, her shuriken back in her hand.

"Guess this is good-bye," she said.

Ikuro smirked. He placed his hands on the ground, flipped around so that he faced the ground and had better control of his own body weight. He kicked up his legs and swept Shiku right off her feet and onto the ground next to him. Now he was looking down at her.

"So it is, for you," he spat out, and put his foot down on her wound, pointed his left hand at her face so that if she tried to move, her head would be no more, and his right hand right over her heart. Then he smiled, savoring the moment before he killed his own twin sister.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Next Chapter: What in the world happens?  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are mine, thanks.**


	17. Ikuro's Real Plan

**What in the world happened? Chapter 17!**

* * *

"Hey, let's talk Sister," a little demon kid said to another little demon kid. 

"What about Ikuro?" the little girl asked to her brother. Ikuro smiled and he and his sister, Shiku, sat down at the table.

"I dunno. How about what should we do when we grow up?" Ikuro suggested.

Shiku laughed, "Are you turning into Dad now? 'Now kids, make sure you know what you want to do with your life.'"

"No I'm not! But I was thinking, wouldn't it be cool if we worked in Spirit World?" Ikuro said. "Demon World is so boring, nothing ever happens. A change of scenery could do us something good."

Now this time, Shiku banged her fists on the table, her laughing uncontrolable. "What? What's gotten into your head? No one in their right mind would ever work in Spirit World."

"But it sounds so much fun from all the stories we read about," Ikruo said, looking hurt that his sister did not understand. "And if not Spirit World, then what are you going to do then? Huh?"

"If I tell yah, I'd hafta kill yah," she said.

**_- Present Time -_**

Shiku smiled up at her brother, but not at the brother who held her up by the collar of her shirt after he made his last move, but at the brother who had always wanted to work in Spirit World and not destroy it. "Ikuro, guess what?" she fumbled her words, spitting out blood that gathered in her mouth. "I ended up working for Spirit World as a spy."

Ikuro grimaced, "So what? That's no secret."

Shiku smiled again, "So it isn't. Now I have to kill you cause you know."

Ikuro started laughing. He couldn't believe what Shiku was telling him. She was on the borderline of life and death, and she wouldn't last long. Ikuro released his grip on Shiku, who fell to the ground like a doll, never to get up again. Ikuro turned his back on her when he noticed fading green things all over his body. Shiku's last attempt to stop him, Ikuro laughed as they faded away, the tiny wounds they had made were barely of concern to him.

As he took a step foward, something pierced through his own body. He got caught off balance and fell down onto his knees, a giant shuriken half embedded into his back. It was his turn now to cough up blood, Shiku already had her turn. He turned around on the spot, almost expecting to see Shiku alive, but she was dead as could be. How could this be?

**_- A Few Feet Away -_**

All of our eyes widened in shock as Shiku fell to the ground. Kurama let out a horrified gasp while Kuwabara and Yusuke could not even bring themselves to do that. Hiei's expression barely changed, but his hands twitched near his katana. Any moment now and he would rush in and strike Ikuro down himself.

But Hiei didn't have to do that. A blast of blue Spirit Energy threw all four of them aside, and they all suddenly remembered what happens to me. Hiei scurried to his feet yelling, "Sana!" but nothing got past me.

Hiei looked back at Ikuro, who was on the ground with the shuriken in his back. Ikuro slowly looked over his way, and smirked again. That's when Hiei understood why he felt like something was wrong.

"Shiku!" I yelled and my eyes darted right over to Ikuro, who was clutching on to every second of life he could. I lost myself then, my Spirit Sword appeared and I charged right at him, I was going to kill him myself, I was going to avenge Shiku right here and right now and no one can stop me from doing so.

"Stop!" Hiei yelled in futile.

Kurama, Kuwarabara and Yusuke got to their feet, looking at Hiei who was running after me. "Is he mad?" Yusuke asked.

"Didn't Shiku say something about not trying to stop her? That it's better to let it go until it stops?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei caught up to me with a little struggle and grabbed me from behind, rooting his feet to the ground, refusing to let me go no matter how much I struggled to get free.

"Let go of me Hiei!" I spat. "I have to kill him! I have to!"

But Ikuro was already dead. "He's already dead Sana, you have to stop," Hiei said. "This is exactly what Ikuro wanted! You're falling into his trap!"

_What? He's dead? Ikuro died... and it wasn't because of me... But no, he had to pay! He killed Shiku! He KILLED Shiku!_

I stopped trying to get free, I relaxed a little and lowered my Spirit Sword. Hiei thought I had finally come to my senses and released his hold, but as soon as he did, I spun around and glared at him, at everything. _Spirit World is at fault._

I shoved Hiei out of the way and started running again. I had to take out my anger on something, on someone. I passed the others, and they all looked at me pass in shock. They were trying to understand just what was going on when Hiei ran past them too.

"Don't let her near the gate!" he yelled.

"What?" Yusuke asked.

Kurama understood. "It's Ikuro's plan then. Kill Shiku or die trying, he somehow figured out that if Shiku or one of us dies, it would trigger this Sana. Even if he died... Sana has a shot of destroying Spirit World, but if she thought straight, she wouldn't even think of that. Get her to think otherwise, and she would think of that."

Kurama ran after Hiei while Yusuke and Kuwabara absorbed this drastic change. They exchanged glances and ran after Kurama.

Hiei got in front of me and did not move from his position. Kurama grabbed my left arm while Yusuke and Kuwabara struggled with my sword arm. I spat curses at them without knowing, I broke free of Kurama and punched him, but he grabbed my arm again. My Spirit Sword burned my hand as I clutched it too hard. I was even shaking and not knowing it, my mind was completely out of reach.

Hiei took a step foward. "Get a grip you fool," he growled and took another step foward.

I freed myself and before they could grab my arms again, I lunged myself at Hiei. He grabbed my Spirit Sword and would not let go, his eyes glared into mine, inviting me to try and fight him. I took him up on his offer, forgot my Spirit Sword and used my hands instead. He blocked and dodged, got hit once or twice, then hit back. I didn't even bother with blocking or dodging, I didn't care, Shiku's death was still imprinted in front of my eyes.

The others had their mouths wide open, they had expected everything else but this. Never had they thought that I could actually fight Hiei, nor that Hiei would fight back. They were shocked beyond words.

I grabbed my Spirit Sword and yanked it out of his grasp and swung it at him. Hiei dodged it and took out his own sword. At the same time, we both swung at each other, missed and tried again. Mt sword went right through his shoulder while his went into my arm. We both stopped moving, a drop of blood formed at Hiei's wound and mine, and it took forever for it to fall to the ground.

I could care less about my wound but my eyes followed Hiei's drop of blood as it fell to the ground and splattered. I took a step backwards, my Spirit Sword vanishing, and Hiei pulled out his sword from my arm. My eyes widened and I opened my mouth to get some sound out of it, but nothing came. Hiei sheathed his sword without taking his eyes off of me, he couldn't risk dropping his guard if for just a moment.

"Wha... What did I just... I..." I fumbled my words, let out a small cry, and fell.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Next Chapter: It's a mystery.  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are mine, thanks.**


	18. Stranger Named Sana

**Okay! Get ready for Chapter 18! Yay!**

* * *

Hiei caught me this time before I fell to the ground while the others joined up with him. They were about to ask a question when Koenma runs out wildly, flailing his arms around like a bird ready for take off. "What in the world just happened out here?" he kept on screaming, demanding an answer. He looked at Yusuke, then to Kurama and Kuwabara, but they just had as blank looks as Koenma had. 

"What does it look like?" Hiei asked.

Koenma sighed and tried to regain his calm. He should be happy that Spirit World is saved and not in a billion pieces. Before he answered Hiei, he took in the scene of the crime. Ikuro and Shiku, dead not far from them, Ikuro had a giant, real, shuriken half way in his back. A gross sight to behold that was. Then there were Yusuke and Kuwabara who were beaten up somewhat, and their opponents still unconscious on the ground, one of them twitching but made no signs of awakening. Then there was Hiei, beaten badly from two fights and a bleeding shoulder. His other battle wound had already healed up, all that was left was a small little scar that would soon vanish. Finally, he looked at me, blacked out, beaten as badly as Hiei and my arm bleeding, on top of my own battle scars from the vault.

Koenma needed not to ask again, he knew what had happened, Shiku's death proved fact enough. The atmosphere went as silent as the grave, and no one was about to break the silence.

Koenma gathered up his courage and coughed, then said, "Well... Let's take Sana to her room and get someone to look at her injuries shall we? I'll... uh, get someone to clean up here..."

"What about Shiku?" Kuwabara suddenly asked. "What's going to happen to her?"

Koenma raised an eyebrow, confused, and replied, "Well, she's dead isn't she? She'll be buried as well as Ikuro in Demon World."

"What?" Yusuke and Kurama asked. "What? No bringing her back to life after all she did?"

"I don't work miracles," was all Koenma replied.

**_- A Few Days Later -_**

Koenma was sitting at his desk, reviewing some papers that Botan had just handed over to him. The Spirit Detectives were in the room, eyes away from Koenma, who they were angry at again. Here he was, giving them more jobs to do when they should be recovering from battle. Here he was, acting as if nothing had just happened when they should be waiting for me to wake up.

"Okay, does everyone understand what they're supposed to be doing?" Koenma asked.

"Yeah, sleep," Yusuke said and yawned in Koenma's face.

"Relax and see my kitty. She must be scared all alone," Kuwabara muttered, petting an invisible kitty on his lap.

Silence. Koenma grunted something and Botan just smiled at him before leaving. "Fine then. Go do whatever you want."

The Detectives jumped to their feet and ran out of the room without another word to Koenma. They rushed down the corridors, pushing ogres out of the way and flew up the flight of stairs, and skidded to a halt in front of the door that leads into my room. The door opened and they all tried to enter the room at the same time, except Hiei and Kurama, who just waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara to battle it out before entering.

I sat on my desk chair, a watch lay in pieces on the desk, with screws and tools all about. I had a little light near the corner of the desk turned on to light up the gears of the watch, which had holes and gaps where the gears had been taken out.

"Hey Sana!" Yusuke said. "Up and running again I see."

I nodded my head but did not look at them. I didn't want to see Hiei. Instead, I focused even harder on the watch, grabbing a tiny screwdriver and put in a new gear in one of the holes. "What are you doing?" Kurama asked, he liked looking at the stuff I made, but he made sure to stay far away for he did not know what would suddenly jump and attack someone or blow up or something. The shelves around the walls of my room were very unstable in the means of what was stored on them.

"It's Shiku's watch. Well, it was mine to begin with. I'm trying to make it better," I replied.

"And how's that working out?" Kurama asked.

I sighed, put the screwdriver down a little harder then I should have. Gears and tiny watch parts jumped up into the air and tumbled everywhere. "I can't work miracles," I said, imitating Koenma's voice. When I woke up yesterday, I had asked Koenma the same thing they had asked him, but Shiku would never come back, she was dead as a anything.

"Well then, you wanna do something with us instead? We got the day to ourselves," Kuwabara suggested.

Hiei grunted and walked over to the windows, staring down. From them you could see the entrance gate of Spirit World, which were shinning and oblivious to everything that had and would happen around them. They caused more trouble then they were worth. Hiei's eyes darted from the window to something that glittered on the night table next to the bed.

"I'd rather be alone again today," I turned Kuwabara down.

"Eh?" Kuwabara asked, disappointed.

Yusuke crossed his arms and twirled my chair around so that I look straight at him. I was pale looking and seemed like I had walked out of a grave. My arm was bandaged, but thank god, it was no longer bleeding. It was times like these I wish I had demon blood in my veins, I sure wish my wounds would heal in a matter of hours.

"This isn't the first time this happened okay? When will you stop being this... stranger after everytime time you see someone die?" Yusuke suddenly lost all his control. "When you act like this, it really just makes us want to hit you and leave you by yourself. Feel sorry for yourself after you die, not when someone else dies. Get on with your life!"

I just stared at Yusuke, I knew that everything he said was true. I was being a pain to everyone, and they were trying to cheer me up. I just threw them aside like trash, and yet they keep on trying, I don't deserve all this attention right now.

Yusuke grumbled something and rounded off onto Hiei, who quickly hid something in his pocket when Yusuke looked at him. "And you! Say something!" he yelled at Hiei.

I stood up, saving Hiei from answering Yusuke's call. "Look, I know exactly what you all mean. Don't think I don't know how I'm acting. I'm the one at fault, okay? I sure do wish Shiku was back, but face it, I know she's not coming back, I got over it as you say... But I'm the one who turned on you guys and attacked you!"

"No, you attacked Hiei," Yusuke corrected.

I rolled my eyes, "Thank you for pointing that fact out! Now, leave me alone for a minute, okay? I'll join you guys at whatever you want to do today."

Yusuke was about to point out something more when Kurama cut him off with a stern look. Yusuke sighed but said nothing more and he left with the others. I was left alone in my room again, and the silence, I just realized now, was thicker than usual, it made me uncomfortable.

Outside the door in the hallway, Kurama and Hiei were talking in low voices, but Yusuke and Kuwabara were busy with their own conversation to overhear. Kurama's eyes widened in shock when Hiei finished whatever he was saying. "Isn't that a bit too harsh?" But Hiei shook his head and said nothing more as the door opened once more and I came out, "Uh..."

"Okay, let's go," Kuwabara said, pumping his fist into the air.

"But... I lost-" I cut myself off as I looked at Hiei briefly, who stared blankly back. "-something I uh... need."

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Next Chapter: What did Kurama and Hiei plan? What did Sana loose? The conclusion!  
Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are mine, thanks.**


	19. Lost Necklace & Hidden Plans: THE FINALE

**Oh boy! It's windind down sooner than we want it to!  
Brace yourself, for its the finale!  
Chapter 19!**

* * *

"You lost what?" Yusuke asked.

"We can't help you look for it unless you tell us what it is," Kurama said, doing his best not to look at Hiei.

I was a fool for not knowing that, even if Hiei was telepathic, he would know anyway that I lost his necklace. It would take a dimwitted person not to realize, and Hiei was the opposite. It was written all over my face and I tried my hardest not to make eye contact with him, all the time, feeling ridiculous. I sighed, I should just say it once and get it over with, face the wrath of Hiei, "Err... I lost the necklace Hiei let me borrow."

"You WHAT?" Yusuke and Kuwabara both yelled their shock, their mouths hanging open. "You have a death wish or something?"

I took a step back in shock myself. I was almost certain that Hiei would be saying those lines, and not Yusuke and Kuwabara. After all, it was his necklace! The very precious tear that Hina had cried when he was born.

"Yes. I mean, no, I don't have a death wish! But yeah, I lost his necklace, chop me in half please!" I answered.

I looked a Hiei now, and he just stared back but didn't say anything. This is what bothered me more, was he just too angry to say anything? It was just my luck for things to turn out this way. I sighed again and retreated to my room and began looking around the nightstand where I had left it. Kurama eyed Hiei quickly before he went in with Yusuke and Kuwabara to help search for the necklace. Hiei was the last to enter, and he just took a seat on the bed and waited, watching me.

"I'll look through the shelves," Kurama suggested, but after looking at all those mysterious items, he wasn't sure if he should play along and actually search.

_Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. Fool. FOOL!_ I kept on saying inside my head. _Why'd you even take it off? Eh? You stupid fool! Argh! _

_I should be the one asking that questions Sana. Why did you take off the necklace?_ Hiei's voice came in, penetrating my barrier around my mind.

Without thinking much, I answered, _Well... I thought you were angry so I was going to give you the necklace back. I mean, you can't hide the fact we physically fought..._

_And what does that have to do with this? The Sana I know, one, wouldn't loose control, and two, knows better than that. _Hiei replied, shifting his position on the bed to look outside the window. There he saw two small figures talking outside the gates, which no one else had noticed, and he decided not to make anyone aware of the people there anyway. Keeping his eyes on them, he asked, _Now, the real Sana, if she had taken off the necklace to give back to me, she wouldn't be looking for it as if her life depends on it, even if it does. You do know if you don't find it I'm going to really have to kill you?_

_Hmph. You think you have me all figured out? I'm looking for it cause it's yours and not mine, what's more to it? And you would be helping too, not sitting there like you rule the world. Isn't that necklace precious to you, part of your life? Well, its precious to me because its precious to you, or does that not make sense to you anymore? _I retorted, the anger building up in my words I spat back at him in his thoughts.

The people outside seemed to have started argueing. One was shaking a fist at the other one, and she looked rather angry. The other was trying his best to calm her down, but he failed with all attempts and just let his head hang until she was done venting. The girl shouted something, then spun around sharply, walking away through the gate and vanished from sight.

_Okay! Fine, Hiei, you win. I'm asking for forgiveness okay? The fact that I raised my sword against you haunts me, doesn't it have a little effect on you, Mr. Demon, _I grumbled.

I slammed my hand down on the nightstand, the lamp on it fell to the floor from the force and shattered. My hand stung a little while after, but it just tickled to me. The necklace was no where, the crystal was gone, and not even the string was left. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama had no luck either and I was about to throw myself on the bed and make a huge fuss and throw a fit when the door to my room blew open and an angry woman came in, fuming from the ears.

"SANA! YOU HAVE TO TALK SOME SENSE INTO KOENMA RIGHT NOW!" the woman yelled, her voice catching my attention. I knew I knew that voice from somewhere.

I heard Yusuke and Kuwabara gasp while Kurama mumbled something that I did not catch. Hiei did his normal, Hn, and I turned around to face the newcomer, to give her my angry answer, "Well, if you're so angry at him why don't you do it- YOU!"

"What? That's my welcome?" a young demon stood in the door, her arms crossed over her chest.

"But- He said- miracles... Wha- I can't speak," I managed to say. I took a deep breath, pushed the thoughts of the lost necklace to the back of my mind for this moment only and then shrieked, "Shiku!"

She smirked. "Now, that's more like it. Man, at first I thought you thought I should have stayed dead. What type of person greets a person who just rose from the dead with an angry retort? I'll have you know that Akira is with Vincent in hell," she joked. "They give you their threats."

"They belong there," I grumbled.

I turned around to face Hiei now and I almost turned into his outstretched hand, where his necklace lay, the one that was supposedly lost. "I found it," he grumbled.

"What? Sana, you lost his necklace? Dude, I thought you'd never take your eyes off of it," Shiku said, her good mood rising.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both regarded the necklace with shock. How could Hiei have found it when he wasn't even looking when all four of them had no chance of even finding a small clue to where it might have been. Kurama shook his head slightly, still disagreeing with whatever Hiei had told him before. "Where did you find it?" Kuwabara and I asked at the same time.

Hiei didn't reply but put the necklace in my hand. "Don't you dare loose it again." Then he left the room, leaving all five of us puzzled behind.

**_- Later That Night -_**

Hiei had left the room and never returned. At first, I thought he would be back, and I stayed with the others and talked with Shiku. Thought I had been sleeping most of the time after the battle and her death, we still found lots of things to catch up on, like normal girls. When I'll look back on this day, I swear I'll laugh at myself for acting the way I did and said the things I said.

But the clocked ticked near midnight, and Hiei's disappearance grew on me. Yusuke and Kuwabara had retired to their rooms after the tenth card game and Shiku bid good-bye until the tomorrow. Only Kurama was left in my room, who was putting the cards back into their box. Suddenly, he said, "I'm to pass along a message from Hiei as soon as everyone left. Go find him."

That was the message, and though I did not question it, it took its hold in my thoughts as I scryed the entire place for Hiei. It took me forever before I found him near the River Styx just a little after the gates.

"You know, you could have left later and not so early. What the hell did you do here all day?" I asked him. "Oh, and I figured it out."

"Hn."

"I'm officialy on the team again, Koenma said, you missed it. Well, not really officially, since it aint my job," I muttered the last sentence under my breath.

"Hn."

"Well, if this is all you have to say after making me run around like an idiot trying to find you, I will be going back," I said.

I turned to leave as soon as Hiei stood up. He suddenly appeared in front of me and tagged me. "What is up with you today Hiei?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. "Are you sure you're Hiei?"

"Have you forgotten your childish Human game?" he asked.

"No, of course not," I replied.

"Then you're supposed to try and catch me," Hiei said, then he leaned foward and kissed me.

* * *

© copyright LahtoriReikna  
**Disclaimer: I do not own YYH, but Sana, Shiku, and Ikuro are mine, thanks.**


End file.
